


I Needed You, I Need You

by Adaline_Stilinski



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-10 16:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 32,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adaline_Stilinski/pseuds/Adaline_Stilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night of the undertaking Felicity lied when she said she was okay... she wasn't. So she left shes finally back, shes helps Dig look for Oliver. (Oliver still went to the Island) "I needed you there I understand that you were hurting, because of Tommy and I get that I do, but-" I felt tears start to fall "I NEEDED YOU AND YOU WEREN'T THERE, you left me trapped under Verdant"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It's been 4 month's since the destruction of the glades.  
Today was the first day I decided to come home after 3 month's and 2 week's. I left after Tommy's funeral.  
I haven't spoken to Oliver or Diggle or any one from Starling City since the night of the undertaking.  
Flashback  
"Felicity?" Oliver asked sounding worried  
I cringed when something heavy dropped behind me   
"I'm okay the destruction seems to be contained on the east side of the glades"  
"Laurel" I heard him whisper   
"Go I've got this" I heard Diggle say  
I quickly muted my com crying out when everything around me started to fall.  
I screamed when a peace of the roof feel on me table smashing the computers I cringed when I heard Laurel screaming coming through the coms she was calling out for Tommy  
NO!!  
"I’m sorry." I heard Tommy whisper   
"No apologizing."   
"I was angry, and I was jealous. I am my father."  
"Tommy NO" I cried out trying tell him without him hearing me that he was nothing like his father  
"No, you’re not."  
"Did you kill him?" Tommy asked  
"No." he lied  
"Thank you." I heard the heart wrenching sob rip from Oliver's chest  
"Tommy, Tommy?" No "It should have been me. Open your eyes, Tommy!" Ollie yelled   
I screamed jumping back as a peace of the roof landed on my lap ripping open my skirt cutting my leg deeply I stood up walking wobbly over to the medical supplies before I could do anything I heard Diggle through the coms  
"Felicity you there?"   
Before I could say anything back something feel from the roof dropping on my head knocking me out cold.  
I don't know how long later before I woke up I tried to roll over but I cried out in pain when I realized there was something on my wrist holding it down, I quickly started to push it of I felt it rip at the skin I couldn't get it of  
God I need help. I reached in the pocket trying to find my phone I found it blinking a few times trying to see it properly I called the first number on my speed dial... which was Oliver. He answered on the third ring.  
"Leave me alone Felicity I know you heard but just leave me alone" He hung up before I could say anything.  
"No, no Oliver" I screamed knowing he was gone but hoping he wasn't  
I called Diggle next "Felicity I don't know where Oliver is just leave him alone, I’m on my way to the hospital I will call you later" He hung up before I could say anything  
"No, no no please god I can't get this of. HELP!" I screamed "SOMEBODY HELP!" I waited 10 minutes but no one came which I knew would happen I just hoped "God I have to get it of I like my hand I mean who doesn't like there hands I need my hand to do my job I can't do my job without hands please get of my hand" I screamed pushing hard still nothing  
After five minutes of crying I took a deep breath in "You can do this Felicity" I screamed as I pushed as hard as I could with all the strength I had left in me and got that god dam rock of my arm.  
I slowly got up biting my lips from the pain running from the top of my head to the tips of my toes.  
****Olicity-Arrow****  
That night I grabbed my bag and got in my car and drove to the hospital I needed 4 stitches in my head and my wrist was broken, they cleaned up the cut's on my wrist and plastered it. I ended up having 5 stitch’s up my leg.  
The day's leading to Tommy's funeral I hadn't spoken to anyone, Carly came by twice to check on me the first time I didn’t answer the door, the second time she court me coming back from the store I had no choice but to let her in   
"Oh my god felicity are you okay what happened to you?"  
"I'm fine Carly honestly" I was doing my best to keep my sentences short "You didn't have to come by"  
"I did partly because I care and because Diggle said he's tried to call you for the last few days but you’re not answering"  
I shrugged "I didn't want to answer I wanted to be alone you think people would realize that after I didn't call them back"  
"Fine I just...are you going to Tommy Meryln's Funeral?" I froze leaning down to get a drink from the fridge "It's today you know, Oliver would want you there"  
I don't care if Oliver would want me there I care if Tommy would want me there,  
"I already had plans to go" I turned away from her going towards my shower I heard the front door slam as she left.  
I quickly got dressed and grabbed a few clothes’ full of bags.  
I turned around making sure everything was turned of and left putting the bags away my new car... rented car.  
There was just too much blood stains in the mini, front and back.  
When I pulled up to the church for Tommy's funeral I seen Dig and Carly sitting up front next to Laurel and Oliver, With Detective Lance sitting next to her, the room was silent apart from the silent sobs coming from people that knew Tommy.  
As I sat down behind detective Lance the priest stood up addressing everyone.  
"Hello friends and family of Thomas Meryln, were all here to say good bye to a good young man and celebrate his life. Is there anyone here who would like to speak" I looked around seeing no one standing up  
"Really" I whispered "I want to say something" I slowly stood up hoping not to pull the stitches in my legs, at how fast I stood up.  
I seen everyone turn to look at me, I heard a gasp come from my left I turned seeing the shocked look on Oliver's face.  
I guess I really didn't look that good I did have a dark bruise on the top left side of my head coming down to my eyebrow.  
I stepped up and moved over to Tommy taking the photo out that I had brought with my and put it down next to him, I blow him a kiss and went and stood up to the small mic   
"Hi I’m ahh Felicity, I was a very close friend of Tommy's not a lot of people knew that. I remember the first time we meet I was 14 and he was 15, We were in line for tickets to a Green day concert he wanted tickets for him and his best friend Oliver for Oliver's 16th birthday. I was in front of him and I brought my two ticket's and just as I walked away I heard the guys selling them that he just sold me his last 2 ticket's. He followed me home begging me to give him the tickets." I turned smiling at Oliver a little “If you went to ask Oliver he would tell you that he went to that concert. But it wasn't because I gave him the ticket's it's because he stole them from me” I heard a few people gasp but Thea and Oliver laughed “I was being smart and he grabbed them out of my hands and ran of, and went to the concert.  
He came and seen me the night after the concert with a signed t-shirt and a plane normal Green Day T-shirt, I still have both till this day. That was the first day we started to hang out a lot, well when he wasn't with Oliver or laurel." I seen the look of shock on Detective lance and Laurel's face didn't expect that did you   
"We had a falling out when I was 18 the day before I left for my round the world trip, I had been saving since I brought the tickets to Green Day, he had a fight with Oliver about something and then he came and had a fight with me we both said some really mean stuff. I left and didn't hear from him for a long time, until one night in Paris he turns up knocking on my hotel door on his knees laughing that weird laugh he had asking for me to forgive him, he came with presents and a ‘I'm so sorry my nerd friend’ t-shirt, still have that shirt to. We have been best friends ever since.” I looked around seeing a few smiles on people’s faces  
“Tommy always loved when I sang he was the person that pushed me to enter computations that helped me win the money for my trip so I’m going to sing this song for you, I love you" I turned looking at him "And I’ll see you soon"  
"If I die young, bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a bed of roses  
Sink me in the river at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song

Uh oh, uh oh

Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother  
She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh,  
And life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no  
Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby

The sharp knife of a short life, oh well  
I've had just enough time" I could feel the tears start to role down my face

So put on your best, boys, and I'll wear my pearls  
What I never did is done

If I die young, bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a bed of roses  
Sink me in the river at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song

Uh oh (uh, oh-" I started sobbing uncontrollable  
I seen Carly stand up and quickly moved towards me  
"No" I said loudly when she tried to grab my arm "NO" I screamed again when I seen Oliver stand up "Just no" I turned to Tommy "I will always love you, you will always be my best friend" I moved past Carly and over to Oliver grabbing his face and kissed his cheek. I turned away and left, I got in my car and left driving out of Starling City.

 

First chapter please tell me what you think god bad ugly I can take it :)


	2. He's Gone Back To The Island

Chapter 2

I pulled into the parking garage of my apartment building smiling at the guard that was hired about a year ago by the land lord because people were getting robbed getting in and out of there car

"Miss Smoak it's been awhile how are you?"

"Hello Mr Fits how are you? How is you wife and baby" I smiled at him

"We are doing really good thank you for asking Miss Smoak, it's pretty hard with a new born but were puling through" He pulled a picture of the wall handing it to me I smiled at how cute she was

"She gorges, you will have to bring her by sometime so I can meet her"

"I will for sure, my wife said thank you for the warning and the baking that you did" I cringed thinking about all the people I didn't get to save"

"I'm just glad your family's okay, I better get up stairs I got to get changed and head out" He smiled

"Then I hope you have a good day Miss Smoak"

"Thank you, you to" I smiled nodding to him and parked my car grabbing my bags and heading up the 5th floor to my apartment.

Once I opened the door I noticed that a few things were pushed onto the ground, I froze putting my bags down and started to move forward listening for any sounds I grabbed the bat hidden behind the door, and slowly started to walk towards the room's I still heard noise after checking the spare room I walked towards mine opening the door, there was no one there, who had been there had been ad gone.

I looked at my bed seeing that it had been slept in since I left because I mad it before I left. I walked closer gasping when I smelt the cologne that woofed in my face when I pulled the blankets back.

"Oliver" I whispered

I shook my head heading for the shower grabbing a towel once I got in and out I got changed and went straight to the one place I knew I could find Oliver.

I drove parking in the alley heading to the door I put the pin in and started to walk down the stairs

"Oliver" I heard Dig yell and then his foot steps come running towards the stairs he looked up shocked to see me there

"Hi" Dig smiled shaking his head and came running up hugging me

"Felicity I'm so glad your back"

"Good to see you to Dig" He grabbed my hand pulling me down stairs I gasped seeing that everything was cleaned up the computer's were brand new. "You guy's cleaned up down here" I smiled looking around more

"Just me, Oliver... ah he ahh... he-"

"Spit it out Dig"

"He left about a month ago" I gasped looking at him shocked

"Really?"  
"Yeah he had a tough time after Tommy died... and then you left and he spiraled out of control."

"What happened?" We both lent against the table looking at the work station

"He started to drink a lot spent most of his night's here and the night's that he didn't no one knows where he went Thea thought he went and stayed at Tommy's grave but no one knew for shore some day's he would just despair day's on ended re surface to get more alcohol then despair again, he refused to do anything with the HOOD" I nodded.

"He was staying at my apartment" Dig's head spun looking at me, could snapped his neck of it was that hard

"How do you know that?"

"My apartment was trashed when I got home, and my bed smelt like him"

"You sniffed it?" Dig said laughing

I punched his arm laughing when he grabbed it like I hurt him "No I pulled back the blankets and I could smell his cologne"

"The one place I didn't look. And wow felicity that was a fierce punch you been practicing" I smiled shrugging

"Maybe a little" he smiled wrapping his arm around my shoulder pulling me into a one sided hug

"Can you help me look for Oliver?" I smiled nodding

"Yeah" I smiled squeezing his arm as I walked over to the computers "What day did he leave?"

"Well today is the 34th day"

"Oh so he left on the 1st... wait" I quickly started tipping hacking into and Couriers database checking for my package it came on the 1st "Crap"

"What? What's wrong?"

"Oliver was there when my package got there he must have opened it, if he's not being the hood any more that probably would have set him of"

"What did you get him?"

"Custommadebow"

"You got him a custom made bow?" I nodded

"When his one got damaged the first time I went online and found a place that custom makings bows, I know his sizes and strengths so it was easy to do it as a surprise" I felt a tear roll down my cheek "I didn't know it would make him leave Dig I wou-"

"Felicity" Dig grabbed my hand giving it a small squeeze "It wasn't your fault Oliver is dealing with a lot of stuff, stuff that he hasn't spoken about"

"Like the island?" he nodded

"Losing Tommy him blaming himself for both of you getting hurt not being able to stop everyone else getting hurt people dying, it ripped open things inside him that he can't deal with. It. Wasn't. Your. Fault" I could see in his eyes that HE meant it but would Oliver feel the same

Before I could ask if he thought Oliver thought the same it clicked where Oliver went "Oh my god he went back to the island"

"What no he wouldn't... would he?" I nodded

"He told me one night after we had found Walter"

Flashback

"Are you going to leave now that we found Walter?" I turned looking at him shocked

"I don't know" I told him honestly

He walked over grabbing a chair and sitting down in front of me

"Please don't go, stay and help u- me"

"Why?"

"Because sometimes I feel like I should have never left the island"

"I think your wrong," Oliver looked at me confused and shocked "I think that even though you had a traumatic past from the island" Oliver opened his mouth to say something but I stopped him "I can see it in your eyes, you will tell us about something and your eyes will just go black and you will fade and when you come back you see this anger in your eyes... but you can also see so much pain in them hurt even. Dig and I are about the only two people in this world that you show that side of you to. I know I kind of just went of what I was trying to say so I hope it some how made sense to you" he smiled nodding

"I think it means you're staying" I laughed nodding  
"If you really want me to stay and help you then I will"  
"I don't want you to stay... I need you to stay" I nodded turning back to my computers  
"Then I stay" I heard his chair move and gasped when I felt his arms wrap around my shoulders  
"Thank you" I nodded  
End of flashback  
"I never knew he said that" I nodded shrugging  
"I think he needed us more then he let on. Tom-" I chocked up trying to say his name I took a deep breath in "Tommy... dying and my running away pushed him over his braking point, which means-"  
"He went back to the island"  
"Two seats booked to Hong Kong leaving in 6 hours."

"I have to make a call to someone see if we can get a plane to Lian yu"  
"You do that while I head home and pack an over night bag"  
"Pack light Felicity" I laughed leaving

16 and a half hours later  
"We stay in a hotel room tonight and my guy will take us to Lian Yu at 8 am" I nodded checking us into a hotel on my tablet  
"A nice little suite that we have for the next 3 days, just encase he smells bad when he comes home" Dig locked at me wide eyed but smiling  
"There is something wrong with you Miss Smoak" I laughed seeing the huge smile on his face when he said it  
"Ahh thanks?"  
"Yeah I meant it in a good way" I smiled hugging him.  
Once we got to the hotel and went to our hotel slash apartment because it had two rooms with two bathrooms and a kitchen.

I gasped when I seen the huge piano in the middle of the room  
"Felicity are you going to tell Oliver he's paying for all of this"  
I smiled nodding "Yep right after I punch him in the face" Dig looked at me shocked  
"Why?"  
"He drank all wine in my wine fridge"  
"You have a wine fridge?" He said laughing  
"Yeah it was gift from Tommy when he came with me on my trip he would buy me a bottle with a special engraving on it, Oliver drank all 7 bottles"  
"7?"  
"He came with me to 7 places and then went home" I turned away from Dig "Ill see you in the morning when we leave"  
"Goodnight Felicity"  
"Goodnight John" I walked into my room. As I closed the door I fell to the ground gasping for breath, it was like I was crying but there were no tears, I hadn't cried since the funeral  
"God I miss you Tommy" I slowly stood up walking over to the bed striping down and getting into bed.  
Next Morning  
Dig and I were in this thing I guess you could call a plane on our way to the island of Lian Yu hoping with everything we have that Oliver was here.  
I heard the pilot start to say something making me want to freak out... a lot  
"Felicity if you're so scared why did you insist on sitting up front?"  
"It's the only seat with a seat belt"  
"Which will come in handy when we hit the water at 180 miles and hour"  
"What" I almost screamed out "Which will not happen" the pilot started talking again, cutting me from saying some nasty stuff  
"I think that means where here" I turned looking out the window seeing the fog fade  
"Lian Yu" I whispered  
I turned around seeing Dig putting on a parachute  
"No you said they were just encase"  
"Yeah just encase we made it here, now come on"  
"No" I glared at Diggle when he grabbed my arm pulling me and strapping me in with him  
"On 3-"  
"No, no, no I cant do it, I tried to push back but he pushed me forward  
"3" noooo I screamed as we jumped out  
Once we got to the bottom I felt vomit rising in my throat.  
Dig unattached us making me run to the side  
"Thanks for waiting till we landed"  
"My pleasure" I said sarcastically  
****Olicity**Arrow****  
"You cant" I heard Oliver's voice yell from above I looked up seeing him in a tree "Diggle back away, Felicity don't move"  
"Where am I going to go you idiot" I mumbled as Dig stepped back  
I seen Oliver start to drop heading for me, I lifted my arm knowing he was going to grab me  
I felt a jab in my ribs as he grabbed me making me gasp as I heard the boom going of behind us.  
We both landed with Oliver partly on top of me and between my legs  
"God, your really sweaty"  
Your a hard man to find" Dig said behind us  
"You shouldn't have come here" I heard him whisper  
****Olicity**Arrow****  
"I would have emailed but this isn't exactly a Wi-Fi hot spot"  
"Is this where you lived when you were here" I looked around cringing at the spots of blood on the ground "I mean the first time" I looked over at Oliver  
"For some of it" I could see the look of anger on Oliver's face. It made me mad  
"Could you at least pretend like your happy to see us. Dig spent weeks trying to track you down, we flow half way across the world, and this morning we flow in a plane that was so old that immmm prettttttty sure was safer once I jumped out of it. The least you could do was offer us a water" Oliver turned walking away "Orr coconut" I heard a small laugh come from both guys  
Oliver turned around throwing a water bottle to me  
"Fresh out of coconuts... and I am happy to see you" I smiled having a drink and throwing the bottle to Dig  
"How bout now" I pulled back me fist punching Oliver in the face

I know I might get some hate for that with the punching in the face but I thought it was kind of cool that Felicity isn't such a soft person like she's not afraid to stand up for herself.


	3. Lian Yu

Chapter 3

"How bout now" I pulled back me fist punching Oliver in the face I smiled knowing I court him of guard.  
I bit my tongue when I felt pain I wasn't going to scream out and let him see me in pain  
"What the hell Felicity" Oliver yelled

I heard Dig laugh behind me

"Nice punch who you been training with?" I smiled winking at him

"Just someone I was staying with while I was away" I seen Oliver look up at me confused

"Felicity what the hell was that for?" Oliver asked me again .

Dig stopped me squeezing my shoulder

"I can answer this for her, because you've been acting like a Royal pain in the ass" I smiled reaching into my bag pulling out the ice pack I knew I would need and throw it at Oliver  
"You should put ice on that before we get home an Thea sees it. You know I had dinner and breakfast with her, the other day. " Oliver looked at me confused, " I went home after helping Dig and I found her and Roy sitting on my door step he was there to make sure she was okay.

I know you don't like him but the way that he looks at here, you can see he would jump through fire get hit by a bus and get shot at the same time to make sure she was happy and safe. You should give him a chance" I could see the skeptical look on his face but he nodded  
"Is she okay?" I shook my head  
"Not really. She came to me because she's scared and worried about you. She knows you didn't go to Europe." I looked at him like 'You could have come up with a better lie then that "She checked you jet rout, which is also how I knew to find you, she told me that she had seen as together a lot more often since Walter came back. She a lot smarter then you give her credit for. She's done a grate job with Verdant, business is kind of low but she is thinking about getting some live bands in. She hasn't seen your mum since she went to Jail, its her way if dealing with things, she's still taking care of her lawyers.  
She needed you she still needs you, she's just a kid that has so much crap on her plate. You ran away you took the easy road while she dealt with your shit Oli-" He cut me of  
"You ran away to Felicity" Oliver yelled at me.

I stepped forward ready to hit him again but Dig grabbed me pulling me back  
"You don't get to yell at me and talk about me running away" I slapped Digs arms away from me "I needed you guys the night of the undertaking… I understand that you were hurting, because of Tommy because I felt that pain of losing my best friend, but-" I felt tears start to fall "I NEEDED YOU AND YOU WEREN'T THERE, you both left me trapped under Verdant" I seen the shocked look on both Oliver and Dig's face. "It doesn't matter thought right I'm just the blond IT girl, no one would miss me if something happened" Oliver went to say something but I cut him of "I left because I needed to go to New York to see a specialist doctor that same day because I was having surgery on my arm so that I could use it again" I lifted my jumper showing him the scars, "It took me two months to finally be able to use it again. I came back for you to see you to make sure you where doing okay with Tommy's… death and then I find my house trashed stuff that were special to me broken and destroyed I will never forgive you for that.

Now you're coming back to Starling city because Thea needs you an-" Oliver cut me  
"I'm not going back to Starling City Felicity, I can't, my mission, my fathers notebook was a fouls crusade and I... I failed. Malcolm Merlyn destroyed the glades, Tommy died, and I couldn't stop it... the 'Hood' couldn't stop it" Oliver looked straight at me "Don't ask me to come back" Diggle stepped forward  
"This isn't about you being the Vigilante, this is about you being Oliver Queen." I took a deep breath trying to forget that I just told them that they left me trapped and didn't even look sad about it, they will get what's coming when I kick there ass.  
"The family business needs you. All the bad press after the undertaking, left Queen Consolidated right for hostile take over by Stellmore international. They have gutted every company they have taken over. Once they gobble up Queen Consolidated, 30,000 employees lose there jobs. Including one very blond IT expert" They both ignored my dig at them both  
"Listen Oliver I understand why you came here, probably better then anybody else, I've been there, but… its time to come home"  
****Olicity****Arrow****  
Once we got back to the hotel we all headed up to the room  
"Oliver your rooms the second one on the left Dig across the hall-" before I could say anything else the room phone rang, I quickly moved over answering it

"Hello?"

"Miss Smoak?"

"Yes that's me"

"The doctor is here to see you would you like for me to send her up"

"No thank you that's fine I will come to you"

"I will let her know and show her to a private room"

"Thank you" I hung up turning to the guy's "I have to go I'll be back in an hour" I turned walking away from them before they could say anything.

I shut the door and turned away heading to the elevator to go down stairs.

Once I seen the doctor and decided to go out shopping for the little while telling the lady at the desk to let the boys know.

When I finally head back to the hotel room it was getting close to midnight, I opened and closed the door quietly locking it.

I turned on the light smiling when the first thing I seen was the piano

I put my bags down and walked over sitting down at the piano and started playing

I guess it's funnier from where you're standing  
Cause from over here I missed the joke  
Clear the way for my crash landing  
I've done it again  
Another number for your notes

I'd be smiling if I wasn't so desperate" I turned my head slightly when I heard a door open behind me  
I looked seeing Oliver standing there, I ignored him an kept playing  
I'd be patient if I had the time  
I could stop and answer all of your questions  
As soon as I find out   
How I can move from the back of the line" I could see the sad look on Oliver's face

[Chorus:]  
I'll be your clown  
Behind the glass  
Go 'head and laugh  
Cause it's funny  
I would too if I saw me  
I'll be your clown  
On your favorite channel  
My life's a circus circus  
Round in circles  
I'm selling out tonight

I'd be less angry if it was my decision  
And the money was just rolling in  
If I had more than my ambition  
I'll have time for 'Please'  
I'll have time for 'Thank you'  
As soon as I win

I'll be your clown  
Behind the glass  
Go 'head and laugh  
Cause it's funny  
I would too if I saw me  
I'll be your clown  
On your favorite channel  
My life's a circus, circus  
Round in circles  
I'm selling out tonight

From a distance my choice is simple  
From a distance I can entertain  
So you can see me  
I put make-up on my face  
But there's no way you can feel it  
From so far away

I'll be your clown  
Behind the glass  
Go 'head and laugh  
Cause it's funny  
I would too if I saw me  
I'll be your clown  
On your favorite channel  
My life's a circus, circus  
Round in circles  
I'm selling out tonight"

"You have an amazing voice" I heard Oliver say

I stood up walking over to the mini fridge grabbing a drink

"Thanks"

"I didn't know you could sing like that till I heard you at Tommy's…" He stumbled over the word

"Party" I filled in for him "He always told me that he rather call it party because he hated them, specially the one he had for you"

"Where you there for him then?"

"Yeah" I moved sitting down on the couch, I tapped the spot next to me telling him to sit with me "I was there for the first 3 months he drank his way through a quarter of a million dollars. He came with me while I was traveling, those bottles of wine you drank in my apartment?" Oliver nodded "They where from him, he brought them as gifts where ever we went, he got a lot of them engraved with funny jokes" I felt my chest tighten

"Felicity I'm so sorry I didn't know" he really sounded apologetic

"I know," I smiled rubbing his arm lightly "Go to bed Oliver, were going home early tomorrow we have a meeting with Stellmore international's Isabel Rochev in two day's we need a plain and I need you to help me"

"I'm there" I smiled nodding

"Good night Oliver"

"Goodnight Felicity"

*****Arrow Olicity*****

"There in the conference room and just F.Y.I nobody's eating the bagels" I closed the door behind Diggle watching him and Oliver walking into the conference room.

"Isabel. Rochev" Oliver and Isabel shook hands

"Oliver Queen sorry I'm later"

"For this meeting? or a courier in business?" I almost growled glaring at Rochev

"Bitch" I whispered quietly so that only I heard

"I didn't realized hostile take overs where filled with so much hostility"

"Not at all I'm in a good mode" Oliver and Rochev sat down

"Really" I walked over sitting down next to Oliver "So destroying company's agreed with you?"

"Winning agrees with me"

"You haven't one yet" Rochev rolled her eyes looking at Oliver

"Since you majored in dropping out of college let me put this in terms that are easy for you to understand" I looked at Oliver shocked that he let her carry on "You control 45% of Queen Consolidated I control 45% which leave 10%, in two days the bored will release the final 10%-"

"And I'll buy it before you do" Oliver cut her of

"With what money I highly doubt that your trust fund money is that big that you can afford to buy it." I glared at Rochev "Some company's rise and fall Mr. Queen. Yours has fallen" I turned my head when I heard a bang come from my left I seen 4 guys walk in

"Mr Queen" one man standing in the front yelled "You have failed this city" Oh shit

"Get down" Dig yelled I quickly dropped to the floor, I felt dig move and stand behind me

"Oliver get out of here now" I watched as he jumped up moving Isabel out I seen a guy start to follow him a grabbed a broken peace of the table running towards the guy smacking him over the head

Oliver tackled me I felt the breeze of a bullet fly by

Thank you Oliver

"We got to get out of here" He grabbed me pushing me through the door we went running towards the window I gasped when I felt us start to fall through the air.

I screamed as we smashed through another window.

I felt the weight of Oliver land on me for a second before we both feel to the ground glass shattered everywhere.

Oliver's hand pulled back my hair looking at my face. He sighed looking around.

"I'm so sorry felicity"

"Don't be it's not your fault Oliver" He stood up keeping his eyes on me and helped me up.

***** Arrow****

"I still can't get use to you in that uniform Detective Lance"

"It's Officer now. I'm just glad it still fit" I smiled nodding "Did they hurt you?"

"Yes but I'm okay" I started rubbing my left wrist feeling the slight ache in it

"You ahh heard anything from our mutual friend lately?"

I sighed shaking my head "Nope" I turned my head looking at Oliver "In fact I keep waiting for him to show up" I seen the slight angry look on Oliver's face when he said that but I didn't really care

"Felicity can I seen you in my office please" I groaned smiling at Detective lance

As we got to the office I felt my anger burst

"You could have taken them out Oliver"

"Not with out giving Isabel Rochev and the fake hoods and idea of what I can do"

"I think what Felicity is wondering weather you avoided taking those hoods on. Oliver she's not the only one wondering"

"I told you that I wasn't coming back to starling city to be the vigilante"

"They came after you Oliver you could have taken them out"

"No I couldn't Diggle" I could see the anger in his eyes "Look there is a part of the hood that neither one of you are considering… The body count" I sighed stepping in front of Oliver vision

"And excuse me for saying this but so what, since when do you care?" Not a second past before Dig answered for him

"Since Tommy" Now I was mad

"Tommy called me a murder after he found out my secret… my best friend died thinking I was a murderer" I shook my head walking around the table pushing the chair behind Oliver

"Sit" I said nicely

"Felicity" Oliver said shaking his head

"I said sit" I growled out. He looked at me shocked for a second but sat down "The night before the undertaking he came to my apartment drunk.

He was going on about laurel and then he said Oliver is an ass. He kept going on and on about you both until I finally realized that he seen you both kissing through laurel's window. I sat him down and got him some coffee and sobered him up he finally told me everything.

He asked me how I could work with a murder every day help him track down people that he (You) ended killing. I got really mad and started to kick him out of my apartment, but he started yelling at me asking why, why could I help you be a killer" I felt tears start to fall down my face, Oliver's head dropped "How could I sleep every night, it must mean I'm a killer to." Oliver shook his head but kept looking down "

Your right once I signed on I stopped thinking about the body's you dropped… that being the hood meant killing people. I sat with him that night telling him what we where doing why are doing it, I left a lot of the major details out but he needed to know the truth. I told him the same thing I told Detective lance. I use to think the vigilante was a criminal to," I put my hands on either side of Oliver's face making he look at me "but it seems that he was willing to sacrifice everything to make sure the people in starling city are safe. You think that being the vigilante means that you need to kill but… there's always another way, you have to find another way-" Before I could say anything else my phone started to ring, I looked over at it seeing Thea's picture pop up.

I smiled at Oliver showing him who was calling he nodded telling me to answer it.

"Hi Thea"

"Felicity hi thank god your answering I tried to call Ollie's phone but he's not answering" I looked around not seeing Oliver's jacket in the room.

Oliver looked at me asking what I was looking for 'Phone' I mouthed

"Jacket" He whispered back

"Oh sorry his phone must be in his jacket pocket still in the conference room"

"Is he okay I heard there was a shooting, people where after him?"

"He will be fine Thea he sitting right next to me, he said he's going to come around tonight and help us unpack my stuff"

"When did I say that?" Oliver said smiling at me

"When you said 'when' cause it meant 'When do you want me to be there'" I could hear Thea laughing

"I think that's the first time since we official meet that you actually laughed

"Surprising what a new friend can do to you"

"Well I think where done here for the day, Oliver has a meeting he has to get to, I will see you at the club in half an hour"

"Sounds good" I heard Roy in the back ground

"Your smiling"   
I smiled hanging up

"What meeting do I have?" Oliver looked at me confused

"You have a meeting with someone who want's to buy 5% shares I already have someone else buying the other 5%"

"Felicity you are remarkable

"Thank you for remaking me. Now go Dig knows where he needs to take you. I have another Queen I need to help"

******* Arrow*****

"Felicity thank god you're here Roy won't let me choose a song"

"That's because you're going to reply the same song that you have been playing for the last 3 days"

"So what it's my club" I laughed shaking my head

"Technically it's still Oliver's club but he let's your run it"

"Technically I'm the one that signs your pay check every month, and I control your sex life"

"Oh my god Thea" I jumped up pushing play on what ever song it played (Ludacris feat usher- Rest of my life)

"Well I do like this song" Thea said grabbing my hand pulling me out on the dance floor and we started dancing around before we both knew the place was packed.

We stopped dancing when we were laughing at our stupid nerd dancing

"I need a drink" I yelled over the music

"Sounds go-" Thea and I dropped to the ground when we heard a gun go of

"Where looking for Oliver Queen. He's back in town he owns this club where can we find him" I pushed Thea down I seen Roy crawling towards us

"Cover her don't let them see that she's a Thea Queen" Roy nodded pulling Thea's head against his chest her hair covering his face

"Okay then plan B I'm going to start shooting people till Mr Queen's" The shooter moved grabbing a women by the hair and throwing her down to the ground "Grown a pair, maybe he can suffer with someone dying because of him"

"STOP" I jumped up making everyone gasp "Don't hurt her"

"And why the hell not"

"Because I'm Oliver Queen's Girl Friend"

Please tell me what you think I love to hear all your review's they mean a lot to me.

Good bad ugly reviews I want to hear them


	4. Who's Your Friend

Chapter 4

"STOP" I jumped up making everyone gasp "Don't hurt her"

"And why the hell not" He turned pointing his shot gun at me

I took a deep breath but keeping my eyes on him "Because I'm Oliver Queen's Girl Friend" I lied and I really hope it works

"What?" I heard a few people gasp

"Oh goodie not I get to make Queen suffer like he made us suffer." The guy came over smacking me across the face knocking me straight across the face, I dropped to the ground seeing my vision go black I could heard Thea's screams in the background.

God I really hope this works.

Oliver's POV

"Thanks again Walter it means a lot to me that your willing to help"

"Oliver no matter what happened between your mother and me I still care about you and Thea if you both need my help please don't hesitate to call"

"Will do. Thank you Walter" I shook his head and turned leaving Dig followed behind me.

As we got to the car my phone started to ring, I random number popped up

"Hello?"

"Mr. Queen it's Roy Harper, Thea's Boy-Friend"

"I know who you are. Is Thea okay? She was meant to be with Felicity."

"Some things happened and Thea needs you to come to Verdant"

"Is she okay?"

"She will be" He hung up before I could say anything else

"Dig we have to get to Verdant some things happened"

It didn't take us long before we got there, there where police car's every where.

I ran inside seeing Thea hugging Roy while talking to Lance.

"What the hell happened here" I quickly moved over to Thea

"Ollie thank god your hear, they took Felicity" I froze as she turned hugging me

"Who took Felicity?" Lance answered for her

"The hood guys" I growled looking towards Diggle

"What happened?"

"They where looking for you" Roy spoke up "Felicity made me cover Thea so they couldn't see that she was her… a Queen . One of the main guys where going to shoot a girl but Felicity jumped up and told them that she was your girl friend that if they wanted the queen's to suffer like they keep saying then take her. They hit her over the face and knocked her out. I tried to fight them to let her go but they almost shot me, one of the guys lost his fake hand" he pointed over to a guy that was picking it up "It seemed resent because he screamed out in pain like someone who hasn't gotten use to it yet" I lent down kissing Thea's head

"I promise we will get her back okay" She nodded "I have to go down stairs to… check on something stay up here with Roy, Dig will call a few security guards to be with you until these guys are court" I started to head towards the back

"Ollie, wait" I turned around looking at her

"What?"

"Is it true" I looked at her confused "Is Felicity telling the truth, are you two together?" I looked at Thea shocked but shook my head

"I can neither conform nor deny that" Thea smiled laughing

"Thank you" She smiled at me.

I nodded and quickly ran down stairs I stopped short when I seen what it looked like

"Felicity did all this, I cleaned it all up after you left so that I could work down here and try and find you. But when we got back yesterday we dropped her of at her apartment but she came here, she did all this, when we seen her at Queen Consolidated today she had only had a few hours sleep" I seen him walking over and pulling down the power switch.

"She did all this?"

"You said you weren't coming back but she knew that deep down you would, you may think you're bad because you kill but you have this thing where you think you need to protect everyone. Even if you didn't think you were going to come back she knew you would."

"She's a smart girl"

"She's smart but she knows you better then anyone else, it's like she can read you without even trying"

"Sometimes I wish that wasn't true"

"Let's do this you suite up I'm going to start looking in to medical records of people who lost there hand"

****Arrow**Olicity****

Felicity POV

"Wakey, wakey" I groaned rolling my head to the side "There she is, how you doing sweet heart" I blinked a few times and opened my eyes

"Who are you?" I looked up a little seeing 4 guys standing in front of me

"Where the people that are holding you hostage, until your boy friend get's here"

"Oliver's not my boy friend" I seen the guys all turn and look at me shocked

"He's actually my boss, but thanks for helping me find you so that a friend of mine can get to you"

"And who's your friend?"

"ME" I heard the Arrow voice behind me "LET HER GO"

I heard the guns start to go of around me I started pulling against the ropes behind my back when I felt them snap open.

I turned seeing a small arrow sitting there

"FELICTY" I jumped up running for cover.

As I ducked down I felt an arm wrap around my neck

"No" I screamed grabbing the arm and flipping him over, he kept a hold of me tightly so I flipped with him.

As I came down I landed half on his chest half on the ground, I felt something stab my leg I looked down picking up the sharp peace of metal and stabbed him in the leg with it making him let me go.

I took a deep breath in a few times and started to crawl towards the exit when I heard

"If you shoot me we both die"

"Oliver" I whispered.

I jumped up grabbing the guys gun that I just stabbed in the leg and walked out

"You'll drop me any way. I KNOW YOU, YOU'RE A KILLER" Before I could send a warning shot to stop the guy from shooting I seen Oliver's other hand come over the side grabbing the guy's arm and pulling him back over the side

"Thank god" I quickly dropped the gun and ran over to the guy I stabbed I started dragging him towards the door as I got him out the door I seen Oliver dragging two other guys behind him

"Felicity are you okay?" I nodded smiling at him

"I am now thank you"

"Are you sure I see you lipping your heads bleeding"

"I think there just cuts I'll be fine"

"I think you need to be checked out"

"Oliver really I'm fine"

"No I didn't mean that… even though we should get that checked to, I meant your brain. Why the hell would you tell them you where Oliver Queen's Girl Friend, your nuts you know that" I sighed rolling my eyes

"Leave it alone Q-" I stopped seeing one of the guys awake looking at us, it was the guy that hit me over the head "What are you looking at," I moved kicking him in the face knocking him out "We will talk about this later I'm not fighting with you right now. Come to my new place tonight, I tell Thea to stay with Roy tonight. You can have a go at me then but please just not right now" Oliver stood there watching me for a second then nodded

"I'll give you a few hours to relax a little then I'll come over. We really need to talk" I nodded hearing the sound of sirens coming

"Go before they get here, I'll get a ride to Verdant to get my car I'll call you when I get home"

"I really am sorry Felicity" I smiled

"Go" I pushed him lightly as I watched him run of jumping up the wall onto the roof.

I made a shooing motion when he turned to look at me. As he was out of sight a police car pulled up behind me '"Miss Smoak is that you?"  
"Detective Lance." I slowly walked over to him with a limp "There a 3 guys over there and 1 guy inside I kind of stabbed him"

"Did you do all this, or is our friend back"

"He's back, he left these guys here for you"

"Usually the guys the hood catches are a little more dead" I smiled nodding

"He's trying something different" I few more cars pulled in behind Detective Lance

"Come on get in the car I'll take you home and get your statement on the way" I smiled nodding

****Arrow*Olicity****

I had just got out of the most amazing and relaxing bath and getting dressed I started to wrap the bandage around my leg when I heard a knock at the door

I quickly hobbled to the door unlocking it and opening it.

"So you actually came"

"Said I wanted to talk remember" I nodded wrapping the rest of the bandage around me leg

"Yeah, come in then mind the boxes I haven't finished unpacking yet" Oliver smiled walking in I seen the small bag he had with him

I started wrapping the rest of the bandage around me leg he stood there watching me

"Do you need a hand?" I shook my head

"No I'm good thanks" I finished with the bandage fixing up the clip

"I guess you needed stitches" my hand shot up to the cut above my eye

"Yeah apparently they hit me harder then I thought, I think they may have gotten a kick in the ribs while I was passed out" Oliver looked me over worried

"But your okay right" I nodded smiling

"Yeah the doctor gave me the all clear, he also gave me some water proof bandages for my leg so I can shower or have baths without getting the stitches in my leg wet."

"I'm really glad your okay Felicity" he said sounding really apologetic like it was his fault

I ignored it and spoke up "Come on let's go talk"

"Sounds good" We both moved over to the couch sitting down

"Ask what ever questions you want, we can leave the hard questions for later if you want"

"Okay" he turned looking at me "Who taught you how to punch like you did, you may have hurt your wrist but it was only because I have a hard face, you put your weight in that punch"

"My brother the one I was talking about at Tommy's 'party' he's in the military he followed in my mum and dad's footsteps"

"Both your parent's where in the military?"

"Yep both joined when they were 18 they meet while training, started dating then with in the month they were married 4 years later my mum had my brother Charlie and then 2 years later they had me"

Oliver smiled at me "Why don't you talk about your family much?"

"Cause Charlie is my only family left my parent's were still deployed even after they had us they tried to tell us that being a marine is the only life they really know and it was true. When they where home they would treat us like one of there soldiers I knew how to shoot a gun and hit a target 2.657 yards away. I knew hand to hand combat by the time I was 13."

"That's a pretty good shot. Your not as weak as people think you are"

"You mean like you and John think I am." Oliver smiled looking sheepish "I chose to let you guys think that I am incapable you both think that if you can protect me you can protect anything. I let Dig train me because it make's him feel better, I act like I don't know what I am doing because it makes you both feel better knowing that your teaching me how to protect my self."

"Why hide that side from everyone it shows you're a smart and strong women you're not weak"

"I know that" Oliver looked at me confused but shook his head

"Why is Charlie the only family you have left?"

"My parent's both died in Iraq when I was 14, my mum got shot and my dad went after her they both died when the building they were in collapsed. Charlie and I ended up living with my grandmother which is where I meet Tommy.

Charlie joined the military once he turned 18. He wanted me to join to honor our parents memory but I couldn't do it I didn't want to have a family one day and have them end up having to live the life that I did never really knowing my parent's"

"What happened to your grandmother?"

"She died of cancer about a year ago," I felt the tightness in my chest. Oliver grabbed my hand like he was trying to give me strength to carry on "She left her house to me and my brother, and it's where I have been for the last few months. Charlie came back after I had been there for a month. He retrained me to be the person my parents trained me to be again."

"You ever wish you joined the military maybe done your life differently?" I laughed shaking my head

"No never because if I changed what I did I would have never got to know Tommy, I would have never meet you or Dig and I would have never got a job doing something I love the most"

"Why did you go into the computer business" I smiled looking down at my hand that Oliver was still holding

"After my parents died my brother and grandmother got really depressed and I was doing a school paper on World War II for history class and it crashed. I got mad and through the computer across the room and broke it, they both came running in as I collapsed and just started sobbing. I spent the rest of the night fixing it. By morning I was so happy that I had forgotten what it is that I was sad about. Next thing you know I was going to M.I.T then I got a job and Queen Consolidated, and then I meet you and feel- I feel for your charming smile" I quickly recovered but I still know that he court what I was going to say "I knew that I wanted to help with the hood" Oliver nodded looking down at our intertwined hands

"You can ask me question's if you want" I smiled nodding

"Where did you go after you left Tommy?" Oliver let go of my hand and sat back with his head against the chair.

"At the back of the Queen mansion there is a tree house and when I say tree house I mean house more then tree. Tommy and I use to hang out a lot in it for the two years he lived with us after his mum died. I stayed there till his funeral."

"You know you could have just asked to stay in my apartment" Oliver laughed shaking his head

"I would have but you left your cell phone at your apartment"

"If you looked at my cell phone you would have noticed a small note on the back with a number telling you to call me if you really needed me. No matter how pissed of I was at you and Dig for leaving be down there, I love you both I would do just about anything for you both" I seen the look of shock on Oliver's face he seemed relaxed for a second like he was trying to think about something.

"Is wine prohibited or are you aloud a glass?" he's changing the subject he doesn't want me to ask questions he doesn't want to answer yet

"Well I didn't take the pain meds the doctor gave me so I can have as much wine as I feel like"

"Are the glasses unpacked?"

"Yeah I always start with the kitchen first" I walked through the swinging door smiling when I heard Oliver laugh behind me.

"This is amazing I didn't know you could do this?" I turned seeing him looking at my glass chopping board that I had custom made a few weeks before the distraction of the glades.

It has pictures under the glass from my childhood with my grandmother and parent's pictures of Tommy and I traveling the pictures I took of Tommy and Oliver together the last night they where still talking to each other, Ones of Dig and I, Dig and Oliver.

"Where did you get this done?"

"A friend of mine from M.I.T married a guy that makes stuff with glass I told him that I wanted something that I could use but have my pictures with me. He knew that I love to cook so he asked for some special pictures and put this together" I seen Oliver looking at one picture the most I stepped closer to him looking over his shoulder.

It was a picture of Oliver and I when we were in the lair, he and I where having a small but funny fight about who's show was better I won of course, but I think I only won because Dig was scared I would drain is account's…. So he was right fully scared then.

"I didn't know this picture was taken" He turned around making me gasp when his body and face were at least 3 inches from mine

"Dig took it" I whispered

"It's a beautiful picture" He whispered back I seen his left hand move coming closer to my face

"Oliver?" I asked in a breathless whisper

His hand moved placing it behind my neck pulling me closer.

Just as his lips where about to touch mine my cell phone started to ring, I gasped pulling away reaching for it sitting on the little island in the kitchen

"Hello?"

"Rose are red the sky is blue." I sighed knowing what this was

"I'm your baby sister and you know I love you" I cringed leaning against the counter

"Hey Licity if your listening to this means that I haven't reset the little code you made which means I was deployed, I'm sorry if I didn't get to call you before I left, but you know if I could I would, I promise to come visit you when I come back because I promise to try and come back I know how hard it is for you every time I leave because it's hard for me to leave you here on your own but you have to bee strong for me" I felt tears start to fall down my face Oliver stepped forward he opened his mouth to say something but I quickly covered his mouth with my hand "And that guy Oliver Queen tell him how you feel, if he doesn't feel the same way back it's his loss your smart and amazing and any man will be lucky to have you. That sounds weird saying that to your little sister" My brother is a lot like me he babbles "I love you take care. I will see you soon Licity. Oh and by the way I sent you a little something in the mail have fun"

'No" I started to sob uncontrollable; I sunk down to the ground

"Feilcity?" Oliver crouched down in front of me "Felicity, what's wrong what happened?"

"Charlie" I sobbed

"Is he okay did something happen to him" I gasped few times sucking in a few breaths

"He's fine, but he was deployed" I felt my heart sink

"I'm so sorry… at least you got to talk to him before he left" I shook my head

"I set up and automatic system that let's me know if he doesn't reset the code every 24 hours it call's me and says Roses are red the sky is blue, and I have to reply I'm your baby sister and you know I love you. If say I missed it, it call's me back every hour till I answer."

"Why doesn't he call you?"

"Because some times he can't his job his highly classified which means that if he get's the call he has five minute's to pack and the car will be there to pick him up"

"So you set up the system" I nodded

"I needed to know if he was still around if I should still call him every Sunday night"

"Do you know how long he will be gone for" I shook my head

"Sometimes he can be gone for a week sometimes it could be years it just depends what job he was assigned to"

"I'm so sorry that he's gone" I shrugged putting my hand out in front of me wincing a little when I felt a slight twinge in my ribs when Oliver helped pull me up "You okay" I nodded

"You want to poor us a glass of wine and maybe help me a little with the boxes in my room?" I asked smiling at him

"Sure why don't you head in there and I'll grab the wine and bring it in" I smiled and turned walking towards the room, when I remembered Oliver almost kissed me before Charlie rang

I quickly ran into the bathroom grabbing a pillow on the way

"What the hell" I whispered, I quickly stuck the pillow over my face just incase I said something out loud

Oh my god Smoak. Oliver tried to kiss YOU.

He. Tried. To. Kiss. You.

"Oh my god I think I'm going to pass out,

Charlie's word kept replaying in my head. Tell him how you feel I don't know how I feel. I like him I have feeling's for him I have had feelings for him since we meet, I've fallen for him and hard and god that scares the crap out of me. I don't know if he feels the same way. Yeah he almost KISSED me but that could mean nothing maybe it was just in the moment maybe he didn't mean to kiss me-

"I meant it Felicity"


	5. I Meant It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who said something about this or gave me Kudos it means a lot please feel free to tell me what you think

Chapter 5

"I meant it Felicity." I gasped jumping away from the door realizing that I had said that out loud and I had also dropped the pillow.

"Son of a bitch." I bent down picking up the pillow and holding it to my chest "You know eavesdropping is a really bad thing to do."

"When you're talking as loud a you were it's kind of hard not to hear what you were saying." I slowly opened the door, slightly hiding my face with the pillow.

"You don't have to hide" He smiled pulling the pillow away from my face.

"Are you blushing?" I shook my head but in my head, where he couldn't see, I could see a tiny version of me nodding.

"Nope." I turned away from him walking over to a stack of boxes.

As I went to crouch down to grab a box I felt a hand wrap around my waist making me spin around into his chest.

I gasped at the feeling electricity run up my body as Oliver pressed against me.

"I meant to kiss you, I wanted to kiss you, I've wanted to kiss you since you punched me in the face." I cringed seeing the small faded bruise on his face. I held my breath as he leaned close to me, his hand came up lifting my hair from my face.

Oh my god could smell his cologne, it was intoxicating.

I wanted to kiss him so badly, before I could even think any more about it his lips where on mine.

I stiffened for a second but relaxed and kissed him back, it was bliss, it was everything I had been waiting for. He lifted me up from the ground slightly making me smile. I melted into his arms. My skin felt like fire wherever he touched. He planted kisses up and down my neck and back up to my lips.

I moaned when he put me down and his lips pulled away from mine.

I opened my eyes slowly smiling at him "Wow, I always knew it would be hot to kiss you, but that was beyond hot" He laughed smiling at me. "Sorry." I cringed closing my eyes, "I didn't mean to say that, well I meant it I just didn't mean to say it out loud. Are you hungry? I'm hungry I'm going to go make us something to eat." I heard Oliver laugh.

"Felicity" Oliver grabbed my hand gently before I could walk away "I agree with you that kiss was… hot."

"Oh god.." I dropped my head smacking it against his chest. I could hear the rumbling in his chest from his laughter, "I really need to cook something." I looked up at Oliver seeing the shocked look on his face "When there is so much going on in my head I have to cook, I have this pain of worrying if I will ever see my brother again but then I have this hope that what just happened might be real and it wasn't just some sort of comfort thing for you."

"Felicity-" I shook my head.

"Help me cook I'm sure you haven't eaten since before the meeting today so let me cook you something? Just to relax me."

"Okay." I stepped around him walking towards the kitchen.

"Are you allergic to anything… Wow I should know that the amount of times I've gone to get us lunch."

"Felicity its fine I'm not allergic to anything." I smiled walking into the kitchen opening the fridge seeing that I had gotten some chicken out this morning.

"I'll make you this chicken that this girl Ruby I met in New Zealand showed me how to cook."

"Tommy and I met her while we where in New Zealand, she's this really short funny girl, she was staying at the hotel that we where in, she was having a 'Staycation'. I got locked out of my room, no matter how loud I banged Tommy just wouldn't wake up and she ended up offering her room to stay in for awhile till Tommy woke up. 7 hours later Tommy started yelling my name outside our room." I started to move around cutting up onions.

"We all ended up having dinner together and she went home the next day and invited us to have dinner with her at her place. We got there early and she showed me how to cook this. It was something her mum had showed her right before she died. It has like a Peanut satay with garlic, onion and chicken breast with some stir fry and rice."

"Sounds good." I turned around opening the cabinet.

"It's one of my favorites it tastes so much better when you have a little sauce left- Oh crap I don't have any of the Peanut Satay." I started to look around more but I couldn't find it. "Well I guess that plan is rewind."

"No, I can go to the store and get it if you want."

"No it's fine I can make something else."

"No if that's what you want to make I can run to the store Felicity I really don't mind."

"I don't want to put you out."

"You aren't." He stood up grabbing his key's out of his pocket and grabbed his helmet by the door.

"I'll be back soon." I smiled nodding.

I put the chicken back in the fridge till Oliver got back and started to unpack the boxes in the lounge.

The 3 boxes were for all my books, the other boxes had photo's and my stereo, I quickly set it up turning it to my favorite radio station,

(Pieter T-Right Here) 6 am got me waken up with your body on my mind can't get enough.

(MKTO-God Only Knows) God Only Knows how much I need you, sounds like what Oliver said when he asked me not to go after we found Walter.

(Garth Brooks-Friends In Low Places) I through my head back laughing when I heard 'Well I've got friends in low places' as in under verdant it's a low place.

(Ed Sheeran-Wake Me Up) I just finished setting up the TV and DVD player.

(Paramore-Aint It Fun) I smiled and started to dance around putting my DVDs up on the shelf smiling when they were all sitting there perfect.

(P!NK-The King Is Dead But The Queen Is Alive) I laughed hearing how weird that sounded now that I know the Queens.

(Josh Turner-Your Man) As it played the last song Dear No One Tori Kelly I started sing along as it started to finish.

"But sometimes, I just want somebody to hold" I heard the front door open but I kept singing along and dancing knowing it was Oliver.

"Someone to give me their jacket when its cold,

Got that young love even when we're old,

Yeah sometimes, I want someone to grab my hand,

Pick me up, pull me close, be my man,

I will love you till the end" I felt Oliver step behind me wrapping his arms around my waist.

"So if you're out there I swear to be good to you

But I'm done lookin', for my future someone" I turned looking at Olive, I brought my hands up to his face.

"Cause when the time is right

You'll be here, but for now

Dear no one, this is your love song" I slowly lent forward giving him full chance to pull away but he didn't he pulled me closer kissing my lips.

"Dear Felicity Smoak" I smiled giggling "You are my love song, without me knowing all this time I've fallen in love with you, I hit rock bottom when you left after Tommy's 'party' because I didn't realize how much I needed you there, you're a huge part of my life a HUGE part of who I am-" I crashed my lips into his stopping him talking.

"I love you too." I whispered back.

I laughed when I felt Oliver's hands moved down to my hips lifting me up making me wrap my legs around his waist.

I felt his body start moving towards the lounge.

"Oliver wait." he stopped sitting on the couch so that I was straddling his lap I winced in pain when I felt a slight pull in the stitches, I quickly hopped off of him stretching out my leg.

"I'm so sorry, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine I just felt a pull in the stitches."

"They didn't come out did they?" I shook my head.

"No it's fine. Look Oliver the reason I stopped us because I need to know if this" I swung my hand between us "Is just a one time thing because I can't do that, with the way I feel about you I can't do the one night stand"

"I would never take advantage of you like that."

"I didn't say you would, I just meant that if what we're doing is real and you meant what you said, you better be taking me on a date." Oliver smiled and grabbed a hold of my hands.

"Felicity Smoak will you go on a date with me?" I smiled pulling one of my hands away from him and started tapping my chin.

"I don't know I'll have to check my schedule." I threw my head back laughing when Oliver's eyebrow lifted looking at me shocked.

"I'm kidding Mr. Serious, I have all the time in the world for you" Oliver smiled grabbing my hips and lifting me so I was sitting on his lap side ways. "I must warn you though so you don't get jealous I do tend to spend my nights with another man." I felt Oliver tense. "He's harmless though unless you break my heart he may Arrow you." Oliver smiled relaxing.

"I would never hurt you Felicity, I'd rather die before I ever hurt you." I smiled leaning in kissing his lips.

"That's why I love you so much." Oliver smiled kissing me again "You know Thea is going the freak when she finds out where dating right."

"I don't know if she hasn't called you yelling yet then I think she will be fine." I pulled back from him looking at him confused.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing" He said lifting me up so we were both standing, "So are we having dinner?"

"Spill it Queen" I used my I'm going to draw your accounts if you don't tell me voice.

"She asked before I went looking for you if you were my girl friend." Oliver stopped looking at me, I waved my hand around telling him to carry on, "I told her I wouldn't confirm or deny."

"Oliver." I slapped his arm, "now she probably thinks I've been lying to her when she asked if we were screwing each other." Oliver's eyes raised looking at me shocked. "Yeah I know but those are her words not mine."

"She won't be mad, she will be happy for us, she likes you remember I think you will be good for her to have around she tends to pick the wrong friends."

"Hey she picked me."

"And she made a good choice. All I'm saying is you don't have to worry about Thea being mad. She's my baby sister and I love her so if I thought that she would hate me for being with you, I probably wouldn't be here right now." I smiled nodding.

"I get it, it would be the same if Charlie didn't like me being with you, no matter how much I love you."

"I don't think either of them would stop us being together, they love us too much."

"Yeah, they do." I walked forward kissing him making me smile, "Come on let's cook some food, we can call this the unofficial first home cooked meal date."

"I think I like the sound of that."

******Arrow**Olicity****

I heard the ding of Oliver coming up the elevator I quickly ran over.

"I quit" I said before he could step out.

"No you don't."

"Yeah I do, not my old job in the IT department but my new job as your EA, which you think I'm going to accept. Your thinking could not be more wrong in this matter."

"Felicity I need a girl Wednesday"

"Its. Friday. And the answer is NO. Do you need me to spell it out for you N.O" Oliver sighed rolling his eyes.

"These computers have an upgrade." Which I did "Far more processing power then your typical secretary." He turned walking away from.

Oh don't you walk away from me. I stopped after him.

"Did you know I went to M.I.T, wait you do I told you the other night. On my couch. In my apartment. Guess what I majored in HINT not the secretarial arts."

"Felicity." Oliver said loudly.

I took a step back from him and started glaring at him.

"We all need secret identities and I can't very well travel down 18 floors to discuss how we spend out nights"

"And I love spending the night with you, you know that, but I worked very hard to get where I am, it wasn't so that I could fetch you coffee."

"It could be worse." I spun around glaring at Dig.

"You could be his black driver." I snorted shrugging.

"I'd rather be his driver then his personal bitch."

"Felicity" I turned back to Oliver daring him to speak "Right now I need you to help me find out who's taking the drugs being transferred to glades memorial."

"Fine." I turned and started to walk away when I spun around looking at Oliver, "Would you like a coffee Mr Queen?" I said with a huge smile.

"Ahh ye- your not actually asking are you?"

"Yeah, nope, never going to happen." I spun around stomping my way out of his office.


	6. Run To You

Thank you as always to my amazing reviewers it means a lot to me

Also an amazing thank you to sassyklaoliner your are amazing and funny to talk to and i love how you come up with your own little scenario for the next chapter

enjoy please tell me how you feel about it  
Oh P.S there is a part coming up where Oliver Felicity and Dig talk about what happened at Verdant the night of the undertaking it had always been planned for a part but people are saying that it's should have been before what you all seen and it was you just haven't seen it yet :)

Chapter 6

"Oliver if you can get the cannery to run towards the roof top the sensors will go off and send out ropes to catch her she shouldn't be able to take you down, plus if she sets of the little machine friend she has again the ear plugs I gave you should keep that sound away from your ears."

"Got it Felicity I can see her."

I could hear Oliver letting go of one of his bows, then a few seconds later I could hear his voice.

"Why are you following Laurel Lance?"

"I could ask you the same thing, but I guess something's never change." I sighed sinking down into my chair "You and her, always and forever."

"Who are you?"

"Once you know your life will never be the same." I looked up at Dig confused.

"I can take it."

"Not this time… Ollie." I gasped it can't be Thea it doesn't sound like her the only person left is Laurel and she isn't saving her self while still tied to a chair.

"Sara." No way he said she died.

*****Arrow***Olicity***

"Sara Lance?" I crouched down in front of Oliver he wouldn't look at me. I stood back up pacing. "Laurel's sister, the detectives other daughter. The one you took on the Gambit with you, even though you were dating Laurel at the time, which you never talk about."

"Felicity." I heard Dig say quietly behind me I spun around looking at him.

"I'm sorry but you said she was dead, you told us she died when the Gambit went down."

"You lied." I stood there looking at Oliver.

"When the Gambit capsized I- Sara was pulled under, it was so dark and cold… I thought she drowned." I crouched back down looking at the ground. "About a year later I've seen her." I turned looking at Oliver.

"You've seen her on the island? She drifted to the island too?" Oliver turned looking at Dig.

"Not exactly."

"Why didn't you tell the Lances that she didn't die on that boat?" His head turned away not looking at me again. I felt my self starting to get mad.

"Because it was my fault… it was my fault."

"Where has she been all these years?"

"I don't know Diggle I swear to god I don't know. I was sure she was dead." I sighed laying my head in my lap.

"Do you have any happy stories?" I asked looking up at him, I seen his head shake slightly like it was a no

"Okay let's get this right just so I can work it out in my head, after NOT drowning on the boat, she made it to the island… where you watched her die. Please feel free to fill in the blanks."

"Not right now."

"Oliver-" Dig said

"Stop." I glared at him

"These were FIVE YEARS, FIVE YEARS WHERE NOTHING GOOD HAPPENED." I stood up stepping back and away from Oliver, I've never seen that look in his eyes. The look of pain and so much anger, more anger then I could ever understand. I knew what that meant.

I chose not to stick around for it. I turned grabbing my jacket and my bag.

"Don't hit each other too hard." I started to walk up the stairs when I felt a hand grab mine, I spun around seeing Oliver standing there "Don't, just do what you have to do I'll see you tomorrow." I leaned down kissing his cheek and pulling my hand out of his and running upstairs.

The next morning I woke up looking at my clock seeing that it said 11:30.

"What?" I jumped up grabbing my phone and running to the bathroom I seen a voice message from Oliver.

"Felicity I snuck in last night and turned of your alarm you looked so tired I thought you might need a day of from QC. Sarah's going to be staying with me for awhile. I know that Sarah being back is a shock, please don't be upset that I didn't tell you about it there are just some thing's about the island I don't like to talk about. I'm sorry Felicity, I really am."

I laughed when I read the text that came as I was about to call him.

Please come to Verdant

-OQ

I quickly showered and got dressed grabbing my shoes and keys and running down stairs as I was about to get in my car I heard my name, I turned seeing Dig standing there.

"Oliver told me to come pick you up on the way to Verdant." I smiled nodding, I locked my car and got in smiling when there were two coffees sitting there "Yours is the hot chocolate I know you like them after you've had a hard night." I turned looking at Dig, "You still look tired and I know Oliver sent me a text telling me you might still be asleep so you must have spent most of your night awake."

"I did."

"You know you can talk to me if you want." I smiled looking over at him.

"I'm fine I got a work out in last night."

"You know one of these days you have to show me what it is Oliver said you're so good at that you could kick my ass in a fight." I laughed feeling the blush run up my chest.

"One day Diggle."

Once we pulled into Verdant we headed inside and punched in the code, I could heard voices from down stairs.

"This is a pretty good set up you have here, launching your one man war for starling?"

"I'm not one man" as we came to the bottom of the stairs I seen Oliver turn to look at us. "Sara I want you to meet my friends, John Diggle and Felicity Smoak. Guys" Oliver took a deep breath in, "This is Sara."

"Welcome home Sara." Dig said.

I smiled stepping towards her "I'm just happy to hear you're not dead anymore, I mean I didn't know you before you died… the first time, I'm still glad you're alive." Sara smiled.

"You're cute."

"Thanks." I saw Oliver stand up and move over to stand behind me his hand laid on my hip.

"You shouldn't have turned of my alarm." I whispered I looked around the room my eyes landed on Oliver's hood.

"I watched you last night in your spare room, you really are a good fighter."

"Well when your parents train you like you're a boy and expect you to be as good as they are, it happens"

"You fight?" I heard Sara ask, I turned seeing her look at Oliver's hand.

"Sort of."

"So if I-" Sara jumped towards me swing her leg, I pushed Oliver back and ducked, I grabbed her leg and was about to swing her around but let her go.

"You're good." I smiled nodding. "Want to go around?" I nodded again.

"Always."

"Felicity I don't think -" Oliver was cut of when his phone went of telling him he had received a text.

I turned starting to walk towards the changing rooms. "You should get that, it's Thea you were meant to be at Iron Heights 20 minutes ago."

"Crap." I heard his foot steps run around and then I heard him behind me. "She's fast, watch her right hook it's mean, don't get hurt I was thinking we could have that date tonight."

I smiled nodding. "Took you long enough." I felt him kiss my head before I heard him running out, I quickly changed into some shorts and sneakers with a tank top. As I came back out I seen Sara standing there talking to Dig.

"I'm glad he's had both of you around. How long has he been with Felicity?" I stepped back into the bathroom making sure I could hear but they couldn't hear me.

"A few weeks, it's honestly about time they have been dodging it for awhile… I'm happy for them both they both deserve to be with someone who will give up everything for each other and that's one another for them."

"Sounds like he finally picked the right girl."

"After his last two girl friends he's had since he's been back she's the right one, he finally realized that when she sacrificed herself to save Thea."

"Then she's definitely a keeper." I banged slightly on the door telling them I was coming out.

"You ready?" I asked.

"Yep, Mr. Diggle will wrap your hands for you." I smiled walking over to him.

"So you're finally going to show me what it is your good at then." I laughed nodding.

"You just had to give it time." Once he finished I tapped his shoulder. "You're next big guy."

I walked over to Sara who was kicking the punching bag while waiting on the mat. "Are there any rules?" I asked, she stopped turning to me.

"Yeah no hair pulling or eye gouging." I laughed.

"You mean like 5th grade stuff."

"You ready?" I put my hands up keeping them slightly open making sure not to close them if she throw a punch my hands would be able to grab her wrist or arm maybe slap it away.

I remembered how hard she was kicking and moved my arm leaving my ribs unprotected knowing she would go for the easy hit because I would do the same.

I was right, I saw her start to lift her leg to kick me and I spun around lifting my leg to hit her in the stomach, she stumbled back so I moved forward kicking her again.

Sarah dropped to the ground, she quickly jumped back flipping herself back so she was standing up.

"You knew I would see that, you left it weak." I smiled nodding, our fight lasted another 20 minutes before Dig jumped in telling us that Oliver was coming back soon.

"Who cares I haven't fought a fight like this before, do you want to keep going?" I asked Sara.

"I'm up for it. You want to take a five minute break to get a drink?" I nodded turning back to the fridge grabbing two bottles of water out and throwing one of them at her.

"I'm impressed."

"Why? Did you not think the nerd friend could do something like that?"

"No, trust me I think all women should be able to fight like that because no women should suffer at the hands of a man." I smiled liking the way that sounded, "I just didn't think you were that good."

"I have so many men in my life that look after me I've never really had to worry about that."

"Are you sure about that, Ollie told me that you've been kidnapped a few times."

"Protecting a lot people, protecting the women of Starling City."

"You know, you sound a lot like Ollie."

"Well he's a good teacher."

"Ever think that Oliver's only with you so that he can keep you closer than you are, to keep you safe -" I wanted to cut her of but she kept talking "Maybe being with Oliver is a bad idea, him being with someone he could end up really caring about could be bad for him."

"You think it's all fake, that him being with me is going to get him hurt, that I'm a weakness."

"Yes, I kind of do."

"You've known him a lot longer than I have, so I should listen to you maybe break it off with him right now." I turned putting my water bottle down and started to walk towards the stairs.

"Felicity wait."

"Leave her alone Sara, you're just going to make her mad." I sighed looking at Dig.

"I'm… I'm going to see Roy." Getting to know Thea meant getting to know Roy which I was happy to do because he reminds me a lot of my brother.

I got up the stairs pinning in the code and moving around to the bar, I saw Roy sitting there drawing, he heard me come in.

"Hey Felicity what are you doing here?"

"I went for a run and ended up here."

"Here?" Roy looked at me shocked, "in the glades Felicity your apartment is an hour and a half walk from here." I nodded.

"Yeah I know, I just needed to get out of my apartment it was starting to drive me nuts."

"Why aren't you at QC?" I moved sitting down next to him.

"Oliver gave me the day of said 'I needed it'."

"You guys fighting?" He asked worried.

"No, no there's just a lot of stuff going on at the moment, an old flame slash friend is in town at the moment."

"She's hassling you?" I smiled looking at him.

"You sound like my brother, you had that voice of 'I'll kick their ass if they are', thanks."

"No problem, if you have a problem with her tell Mr. Queen, if he knows she's making you upset he will say something."

"I know but it's complicated, she's from his past, a past that I don't know about. It's something they chose not to talk about and I would never push him to tell me about it."

"Thea would sit on me till I told her about it."

"That sounds like her."

"She knows that even though I don't want to talk about it, it would be better for me to talk about it, get it off my chest so it doesn't way me down." I laughed shaking my head.

"I wish it was that simple." I looked down seeing the drawing he was doing, "Is that Thea?" I asked pulling it towards me.

"Oh, uhm, yeah from last night." He picked up his phone showing me the picture.

"Your really good at this Roy, have you showed Thea? She would really love these."

"I don't really like showing people this stuff."

"Why? You're good at it, show it off." I bumped his shoulder with mine seeing a small smile on his face.

"I better get back to work before Thea kills me for not cleaning up the store room."

"Thanks for the chat."

"Sure anytime." I turned seeing the room empty. I smiled jumping over the bar grabbing a glass and a bottle of wine.

"It's 3 o'clock somewhere in the world." I quickly poured my self a glass and drank it quickly.

I moved out back seeing Roy lifting boxes.

"Hey Roy, I got to head out. I'll see you later, okay?"

"Sure… Hey, you sure you're okay? I can give you a ride if you need it." I smiled shaking my head.

"I'm not going home right now."

"Felicity, wait." I turned back around and started to walk out but turned back to him. "Just call me, okay? I have a feeling that you don't feel like talking to the Queens and I know what that feels like so I guess if you need a ride or just… I don't know, just call me okay?"

"Okay." I turned and walked to the door opening it and walking down the stairs. I saw Dig punching one of Oliver's dummies, I could hear Sara above me, I looked up seeing her flipping backwards from one rung to another. I walked over to my bag grabbing my phone and headphones. I took my house key and put it in my bra for safe keeping just in case.

"I'm leaving for awhile I'll see you later Dig. Sara." I turned and started to run up the stairs I could hear Dig talking.

"You know, when Oliver finds out you're the reason she's out there in a city, full of people who will hurt you for the fun of it, he will be pissed."

"I can deal with Oliver."

"Not when it comes to her, you can't."

"Then I will tell him what I told him on the island, love is the most powerful emotion, it's also the most dangerous."

"Well this is a dangerous love he wouldn't give up… not for anything, not if it meant he was in pain every night, even if he had to go back to the island." I gasped opening the door and closing it behind me.

I put my headphones in and ran I ran till I couldn't breathe anymore, When I finally did stop I realized where I was.

"Should have known I would come running here." I whispered.


	7. You've Done Enouth

Tell me what you think :D

Chapter 7

I put my headphones on and ran until I couldn't breathe anymore. When I finally did stop I realized where I was.

"Should have known I would come running here." I whispered. "How have you been Tommy?" I slowly sat down smiling at his stone.

In Loving Memory Of

Thomas Meryln

1985-2013

Beloved Son

"This stone doesn't do you justice. Beloved Best Friend, Best Bar Manager EVER and an amazing person." I said emphasising the words. "Maybe I should talk to Oliver about getting a new one, see what he thinks." I turned side ways and lay on my back slowly running my hand over the grass.

"I really miss having you around, we all do, I got Oliver back." I smiled turning my head like he was lying next to me "You know what I'm like, I'm scary when I'm mad or passionate about something, I'm sure he was really scared of me after I punched him in the face." I laughed closing my eyes, I smiled hearing his laugh in my head like he was sitting next to me. "Remember that time you came to me about Laurel, how you wanted to tell her how you feel but you couldn't because she was going on a date with her so called dream guy,"

Flashback

"Oh my god I can't get this damn ham out of the fridge, it's stuck."

"Felicity forget that, Laurel's going on a date tonight with some guy and apparently it's her dream guy I mean, come on!"

"And your telling me this why?" I started to pull on the ham as hard as I could.

"Because he's the wrong guy."

"So what are you going to do about"? I yelled at him still trying to get the stupid ham out of the fridge.

"I'll tell you what I'm going to do about it. I'm not going to help you get the ham out of there." I growled glaring at him.

"Cause that's what's important, if you love her as much as you keep telling me go crash her date and tell her."

"No, I have pride you know."

"Grow up Tommy" I stood up looking at him "If your not going to fight over her then let her go! I am so sick of hearing about Laurel this and Laurel that. Your pride? Screw your pride, you're going to die alone if you don't go fight for her, when you die it's going to say 'Here lies Thomas Meryln, died alone in his big old house where he lived ALONE with no kids or wife but he had his pride." Tommy glared at me "You love her go fight for her before I kick you in the head to see if it shakes around that pride of yours."

"You're mean Felicity Smoak."

"Tough love baby, tough love. Just remember when you guys get married and have kids who was the one that pushed you guys to fight for each other."

"Yeah I know." he walked over to the fridge and looked at it for a second before pushing it away then pulling it completely out.

"Oh god I hate you right now but I love you for getting it out."

"I know." he lent over kissing my head. "I have to go, I will call you later." I smiled and gave him a small wave.

END FLASHBACK

"That day was a good day, you finally told Laurel how you feel and I got to meet 'Oliver Queen' again, although he was more Oliver then Oliver Queen."

"So turns out Sara's alive apparently Oliver thought she died a year our so after he ended up on the island guess he was wrong. She's now part of League of Assassins. I don't know if she's staying, I kind of hope she does even though she said what she said. I think we could get a long, if I didn't hate her for what she said about Oliver and I." I felt wind start to pick up, "You know she thinks Oliver is with me as pity like being with me is just to keep me safe" The wind got worse and my hair blew around my face covering my eyes for a second. "No Tommy, I'm not blind I know he cares about me, now stop messing with the wind before I find away to kick your ass." The wind stopped making me smile. "Since Sara told me she thought he's only with me to keep me safe it's all I can think about." I turned back looking at his stone. "Do you think it's true?" I stopped talking like I was waiting for him to reply "I hope you said no but I can hope all I want until I actually ask him." I stayed there sticking my head phones back in and started to listen to music, my favorite song right now came on and I started to sing along out loud.

"You've got the words to change a nation

But you're biting your tongue

You've spent a life time stuck in silence

Afraid you'll say something wrong

If no one ever hears it how we gonna learn your song

So come on ,come on

Come on, come on

You've got a heart as loud as lions

So why let your voice be tamed?

Baby we're a little different

There's no need to be ashamed

You've got the light to fight the shadows

So stop hiding it away

Come on, Come on

I wanna sing, I wanna shout

I wanna scream till the words dry out

So put it in all of the papers,

I'm not afraid

They can read all about it

Read all about it oh

Oh-oh-oh

Oh-oh-oh

At night we're waking up the neighbors

While we sing away the blues

Making sure that we remember yeah

'Cause we all matter too

If the truth has been forbidden

Then we're breaking all the rules

So come on, come on

Come on, come on,

Lets get the TV and the radio

To play our tune again

Its 'bout time we got some airplay of our version of events

There's no need to be afraid

I will sing with you my friend

Come on, come on

I wanna sing, I wanna shout

I wanna scream till the words dry out

So put it in all of the papers,

I'm not afraid

They can read all about it

Read all about it oh

Oh-oh-oh

Oh-oh-oh

Yeah we're all wonderful, wonderful people

So when did we all get so fearful?

Now we're finally finding our voices

So take a chance, come help me sing this

Yeah we're all wonderful, wonderful people

So when did we all get so fearful?

And now we're finally finding our voices

So take a chance, come help me sing this

I wanna sing, I wanna shout

I wanna scream till the words dry out-" I saw my sun being covered I quickly turned around seeing a man standing there.

"Hi, sorry to stop you I could just hear you singing."

"Oh my gosh I'm sorry, did I disturb your time -"

"No, no it's fine I was actually just heading towards where she is and I heard you singing, you have an amazing voice."

"Oh thanks." I slowly sat up putting my head out. "I'm Felicity, Felicity Smoak I'm here visiting a friend as well."

"Slade. Slade Wilson."

Oliver's POV

Thea and I got back to Verdant just after 3, I told her I had to take care of some stuff out back and I would see her before I left.

As I started to walk down the stairs of the lair I could head Diggle's voice.

"YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO SAY THAT TO HER!"

"Why the hell not?"

"Because it is none of your business -"

"Diggle what's none of her business?" He spun around looking at me, I could see how mad he was.

"You and Felicity's relationship."

"She's allowed to know about it, I'm not going to hide it from her."

"Well maybe you should tell her to butt out then because she said something STUPID!" he turned spitting it to Sara's face ."She ran out here so quickly I didn't get to ask where she was going."

"What did you say?" I asked Sara feeling myself getting mad.

"What didn't she say?" Dig said before she could open her mouth "Short version she made Felicity question whether or not the relationship between you and her is fake."

"You told her it was fake?"

"You told me she keeps getting her self into trouble, I figured that you where with her so you could protect her."

"You had not right to say that and it's not true I love Felicity! I'm IN LOVE with her I started falling for her when she was the first person to make me smile since I got from the island… A real smile not a fake one."

"Ollie I'm sorry I didn't know."

"Yeah well, ask before you destroy something that hasn't even really started yet and stay the hell away from Felicity." I turned to Dig. "Where did you look?"

"I went to her apartment she isn't there I checked upstairs to see if she called Roy but he said she told him she didn't want to go home just yet."

"Wait is she walking around the Glades?" Dig nodded. "On her own?" I thought I was mad before, now I was really mad.

"She grabbed her phone and keys then she left, so I guess that means she won't be coming back here tonight."

"Damn it Sara, if anything happens to her I swear to god.." I turned punching the dummy next to me.

"I'm sorry, okay. I didn't know you felt that way about her."

"Next time you want to say something about someone else's relationship. DON'T! I'm going out to look for her." I turned away from them both and started to walk towards the stairs.

"I'll help" Sara said starting to follow me.

"NO!" I yelled at her. "You've done enough." I ran up the stairs seeing Roy came walking out yelling something back behind him.

"Seriously I didn't drink the wine why would I drink wine?" Wine? Felicity likes wine, she was drinking?

"Red wine?" I asked Roy.

He jumped a little looking at me. "There was a bottle open on the bar with an empty glass next to it."

"Then who drank the wine Roy… I'll kick your ass if there was another girl here."

"Then kick my ass cause there was" Thea punched Roy in the arm "Hey! That hurt it, was Felicity."

"She drank the wine?" I asked.

"Yeah she was upset something about an old flame of yours."

"Laurel?" Thea asked.

"No." Roy shook his head "No someone back in town."

"McKenna?"

"No." I said looking at Thea "Stop guessing, I know who it is and it's my business. Did she tell you at all where she was going?"

"No but even if she did I wouldn't tell you."

"Excuse me." I stepped closer to him trying to intimidate him.

"Alright boys." Thea pushed on my chest. "I think what Roy was trying to say," she turned smacking his chest "Is Felicity must have asked him not to say anything."

"Nope." Roy shrugged.

"Roy what are you talking about?" Thea asked.

"She was upset with him, she looked really hurt."

"I know, okay. That's why I'm looking for her I want to fix it."

"Then there's only one place she would be." Then it clicked.

"Tommy."

*****Arrow***Olicity****

I slowly walked towards Tommy's stone, I could see Felicity's blond hair blowing in the wind.

As I got closer I could hear her voice.

"I miss having you around, to be able to tell me when I'm being stupid. Like right now, thinking that Oliver is doing what Sara said, I didn't know him before the island but even then I don't think he would do it."

"That's because I wouldn't." She jumped up turning to me, she opened her mouth to say something but I cut her of kissing her lips quickly. "What Sara said, it's not true I love you Felicity Smoak, if we didn't get together when we did I think we would have beaten around the bush for a bit but then I would have realized what an amazing person you are an-" Felicity lent forward kissing me like I usually do when she babbles.

"I love you too," She whispered.

I reached over and pulled her to me so she was pressed against my body.

"I love you," I said again repeating my self, every time I did say it, I could see the happiness in her eyes. I leaned in so our lips were almost touching, "Always." I reached up and rested my hand on the side of her face before kissing her lips.

"When I came here I didn't think it would end like this." Felicity smiled tilting her head back a bit.

"Did you think we would fight?"

"No, I honestly thought that you were here but that you wouldn't be here and I would sit down and talk to Tommy like I was asking his advice." she smiled up at me.

"Then do that" She whispered. "I can leave you here to talk to him, we've had a good chat haven't we Tommy?" The wind blew around us making her smile, I looked at her confused. "I think that's Tommy, every time I ask a question the wind blows and do something to make me feel like he's there… I know I sound crazy but I love it."

"Felicity Smoak you are crazy" I lent down kissing her lips. "But don't worry I think I'm a bit crazy too."

"Damn right you are." She stepped back out of my arms "Wait if I'm crazy, you're borderline insane." I laughed reaching for her and pulling her against me.

"I accept that." She laughed kissing me quickly. "Did you bring your bike or car?"

"Car." She smiled reaching around patting my front pockets then my back, she reached into my back left pocket grabbing my keys. "You just wanted to feel me up, didn't you?"

"Why not you're too sexy to resist, my hand's wanted to go up and under… crap not like that I mean why wouldn't I were together now but I wouldn't do it with out telling you first unless you wanted me to but you probably don't want me to-" I cut her off kissing her, "Why do you let me keep talking?"

"Cause it's cute how flushed you get and when you babble you tell me things you wouldn't normally tell me."

"Well I'm going to buy a mussel and wear it every time I'm with you so I don't say anything" I laughed grabbing her hips and lifting her slightly so her eyes were level with mine.

"I love when you babble, I wouldn't change it for the world… you stopped when you came to the island, now it's back and I missed it, don't take it from me again, please." I could see the love in her eyes, Felicity Smoak you are making me melt instead of having that brick wall up like I had since the island, she's making it all fall away.

"Never." she whispered I slowly put her down smiling when her legs wobbled a little, "I will leave you two to talk and I will see you in the car." She lent up kissing my cheek and walked away, I slowly watched her as I went and crouched down in front of Tommy's stone.

"Hey Tommy."

****Arrow**Olicity****

"Oliver come on give me my tablet."

"No." He said sticking it under his legs. I smiled standing up and walking around the table.

"You know what's fun about being your girl friend?"

"You get to have so much fun with me every day."

"That to but I can do this." I leaned down brazing my self on his knees and sagged forwards kissing his ear, I smiled when I felt a shiver shock him, I leaned a little closer slightly biting his ear. What he didn't notice was that I just stuck my hand down between his legs, and pulled out my tablet.

I quickly stepped away before he could get me.

Once I sat down I saw the look of shock on his face, "Well played, Felicity Smoak, well played." he slightly clapped smiling at me

"So Thea called me this morning telling me the Hood shot Roy in the leg late last night." Oliver's head shot up looking at me "She's pissed at him."

"Roy or the hood?"

"Both, why the hell did you shoot him and when the hell did you leave to shoot him?"

"Just before midnight, he thought I was out and he asked me to meet up with him, you were sound asleep and tired so I knew you wouldn't notice."

"It's not the point but why did you shot him?"

"His friend's friend died two days ago apparently it was a drug over dose but he didn't think it was he showed me a picture of the guy" Oliver lent forward putting his elbows on his knees "I knew what he was injected with and I told Roy to back of but he choose not to"

"So you shoot him" I half yelled

"I shot him to protect him, the kid that was killed was injected with the Mirakuru virus I went and checked myself last night."

"What's the Mirakuru virus?"

"It's something that can make you stronger faster all the things that would make you a perfect soldier, it also can kill someone if taken wrong."

"So we find out where it originated from and kill it."

"I destroyed every trace of the Mirakuru 3 years ago". I gasped looking at him shocked.

"The island." He nodded, "So the person that knows it and has it is from the island." He shrugged.

"I'm not sure the only people that really survived that island was Sara and I." I cringed still hating her name, "For someone to have it means that it's someone I thought I killed-" Before I could say anything else and alert came through my tablet, it was for Oliver.

"It's a reminder you have a meeting in an hour with Isabel Roch-" I was cut of when the she devil herself came walking into Oliver's office, swinging the door open, she looked pissed.

"What the hell Queen? You're here chatting up your secretary while I wait for you in the board room." Oliver turned standing up he looked down at me shocked and then back up at Isabel Rochev.

"I believe it says that our meeting is in an hour, at 2 o'clock." I stood up showing Oliver his schedule. "That's what it says 2:00 Tuesday after noon."

"Well then Miss Smack is too stupid to realize that she made a mistake." Oliver opened his mouth to correct her but I grabbed his arm stopping him.

"My name's Felicity Smoak. Write it down you will be hearing it a lot, also I should ring your boss at Stellmore international and see if he like's it when you insult a part owner of Queen Consolidated-"

Thank you amazing Beta sassyklaroliner.


	8. Mirakuru virus?

Chapter 8

"My name's Felicity Smoak write it down you will be hearing it a lot, also I should ring your boss at Stellmore International and see if he like's it when you insult a part owner of Queen Consolidated-"  
"You own the last 5% of Queen Consolidated?" Isabel asked, sounding really shocked.  
"Yeah." I turned back to Isabel, "Now Mr Queen is having lunch so can you please turn around and walk away he will see you at 2 o'clock."  
"The meeting was at 12." She sounded pissed, "You wrote 2. I have the email that shows it if you like me to show you." She glared at me waiting, I quickly went into the e-mail that she had sent and saw that it said 2, "Now if you do-" I was cut of when the office phone rang, I quickly walked over answering.  
"Hello, Oliver Queen's office how can I help?"  
"Miss Smoak, Mr Diggle is downstairs waiting for you and Mr Queen."  
"Oh, okay, tell him we will be down very shortly that we ran into Miss Rochev."  
"Will do Miss Smoak."  
"Please David, call me Felicity."  
"Sure thing Miss Smoak." I hung up walking back into the office quietly, I could hear Isabel's voice rising.  
"You didn't think to tell me that you were screwing the part owner of this place, I've been nothing but cold to her since we meet."  
"That isn't my fault Miss Rochev; you should learn to be kinder to the people that work here."  
"She ain't anything but tease and you're falling right into her trap so she can pull the company right out of me." Her?  
"Who're you calling tease, Miss. Self-absorbed and Unprofessional?"  
"You, I'm calling you a tease. You're just trying to get in Oliver's pant's so you can work your way up in the company and you can own the whole thing one day." I snorted stepping closer to her I saw Oliver step closer out of the corner of my eye.  
"Now listen to me, I have put up with you far too long." I took another step towards her making her step back. "I have put up with your dirty looks," I took a step closer. "I put up with all you’re nagging. And all your complaints to HR because I roll my eyes at you, now get the hell out of Mr. Queen's office before I make you regret ever coming up here." I whispered the last little bit.  
I smiled stepping aside when she turned stomping her way out.  
"Have a nice day Miss Rochev." I said in a sweet voice.  
I heard her reply with a grunt. I turned back to Oliver smiling.  
He smiled at me then the smile went away 'Crap'.  
"Oliver I'm sorry I didn't tell you I wanted to but-"  
"This is insane. My girl friend slash EA owns part of my family company and she didn't tell me. She almost looked like she was going to punch someone I wish we could get rid of and it was sexy as hell. I'm confused." He dropped down on to the couch.  
"Oliver please don't be mad at me." I stepped forward crouching down in front of him. "I didn't want to tell you, I don't have a good reason behind not telling you I just didn't want you to know."  
"I'm not mad at you Felicity, I'm just shocked that you have shares in my company, our company." I smiled placing my hands on his knees.  
"You know if you wanted to I can give my share to you." His head shot up looking at me.  
"No, Felicity you paid a lot of money for those shares."  
"It's fine Oliver, it's for a good reason. This is the Queen family company not Queen Smoak company, I brought the last 5% because I didn't want Rochev to own it and because I love this place, I don't want her stupid little hands screwing it over." Oliver smiled reaching up and putting his hands on my face he has a huge smile on his face.  
"I'm glad you want to help my family company Felicity, but where the hell did you get the kind of money to pay for that?" I stayed crouched in front of him.  
"My grandmother owned a few hotels in her time."  
"What Hotel's are we talking about?"  
"The Ritz." I smiled shyly at him.  
"You own the Ritz hotels… all of them?"  
"Well Charlie and I own them, yes."  
"You have all that money but you work here as my EA."  
"I chose a long time ago that I wouldn't let my family's money run my life, I wanted to live normally like non-rich people, Charlie was the same he chose to be like our parents so we live on what we earn by working, sometimes if we need to we will use that money but we don't. We mostly donate a lot of it to charities or every year my brother and I or just me, go to schools and we have a competition where we ask them to write a letter or draw a picture or make a video, what ever they choose and tell us what their dream is or where is the place they would love to go and we pick 40 kids to travel or we pay for them to go to college to make something of themselves."  
"You do that every year?" I nodded smiling.  
"Yeah we do, we have so much money why not share it will people, you know if you like you can come with Charlie and I when we do it, if he's back and you can see what it is we do."  
"I would love to."  
"Great." I lent forward kissing him quickly.  
"I think you should cancel my plans with Isabel, tell her I have a meeting with a share holder" I smiled laughing.  
"What kind of meeting are we talking about?" He smiled moving his hands down to my hips lifting me so I was straddling his waist.  
"The kind where it's just you and me, your place or mine, no clothes." I heard a cough come from the door I jumped back seeing Dig.  
"I came up to see if you needed back up but I really don't think you need back up for that." I got up from Oliver's lap.  
"It's not what it looks like, you would have had to passed The Queen Bitch in the Elevator."  
"Okay please don't call her the Queen bitch, it makes it sound like that crazy bitch is related to me" I laughed shaking my head.  
"How about a self indulgent unprofessional?"  
"I like that name." Diggle said, I smiled high fiving him when he put his hand up.  
"You're mean when you want to be." Oliver said.  
"I'm mean so that your reputation doesn't get damaged." I turned walking towards me desk. "Even though dating me probably damages that." I said over my shoulder I saw his mouth open to say something but I cut him off, "Anyway I was thinking that maybe we could have a nice date tonight, we never really got to have our date last night and we could maybe just go back to my place and have takeout and watch my favorite movie"  
"And what is your favorite movie Felicity?" Diggle asked.  
"The Titanic."  
"Cliché."  
"I don't like it because of the love story." I shut down my computer knowing we probably wouldn't be coming back today. "I like the movie because it's a true story… and because I believe that no matter how different you are to someone, whether they're rich and you're poor, or lead their life for a different meaning then yours, you can still fall in love with them. Oh and I love how Jack hands Rose the note inviting her down to the lower decks where the real party is. I think you don't have to have a lot of money to have fun." I looked up at Oliver shocked, "Not that I'm saying having money means you don't have fun because I know people with money who do that, hence your nick name play boy Oliver Queen because you had so much money you could get away with it." Oliver nodded shrugging.  
"It's the truth." I laughed.  
"I remember this one time Tommy winded up at my apartment after this party we had all ended up at. He didn't know I was there till he saw me with this guy I was with. Anyway I don't remember much of the night but the next morning he showed me this picture he got of you and you had your head between some chick's boobs and I asked him who it was." I felt Oliver's hand on my waist leading me towards the elevator. "Apparently you had passed out like that. Do you remember going to a frat party a year before the island you ended up breaking your two fingers?" I lifted my left hand showing my ring finger and middle finger.  
"I remember my face being in boobs but then I remember waking up with my fingers tapped up in my own bed." I laughed crouching down holding my stomach.  
"Did you slip some drugs in her coffee?" Dig said laughing.  
I took a deep breath standing up. "I can't tell you in here, the walls have ears."  
Oliver nodded and we walked out to the car I was still giggling but trying to hold it back once, we sat down Diggle turned looking at me and I saw Oliver look at me as well.  
"Do you remember anything about them? Any necklace, birthmark?" He thought about it for a second then nodded.  
"Yeah there were dog tags on-" His eyes widened looking at me shocked. "It was you." I nodded. "I ended up face first in your boobs. How did I break my fingers?"  
"I broke them." Oliver glared at me but smiled.  
"In my defense you were a guy that wasn't my long term boyfriend with your head down my bra, his name was Jamie Rauh you may have heard of him before." I looked at Oliver, he still looked shocked that he had meet me before it just happened to be my boobs he liked more.  
"Jamie as in the MMA fighter" Dig said starting the car.  
"Yeah we had meet at one of his training matches, I was there with a friend who's boyfriend, now husband, was fighting and we hit off. We were together for 3 and a half years."  
"What happened?" Oliver asked  
"He got hurt pretty bad one night and he was really mad about it because the fight was against someone he knew he could beat. I took him home and he took his medication" I closed my eyes remembering back to that night.  
Flashback  
"Jamie baby your to heavy for me to carry to bed help me a little please." I heard him grumble and his weight lifted of my shoulders a little, we slowly moved towards our bedroom but only made it to the spare because he started to fade. I quickly put him on the bed and pulled my self away from him, grabbing his pills and put them with water next to him. I went into our room grabbing the t-shirt I always sleep in and went back to him. I slowly got in hoping not to jolt him and curled up next to him. I don't know how long later before I felt him get up and out of bed.  
I watched him walk around the room passing.  
"Jamie what's wrong?"  
"I lost the fight. Of all fight's I lost THIS one!"  
"Babe it's fine you can make it up."  
"I CAN'T!" He yelled stepping closer to the bed I sat up pulling my legs out of the blanket just in case I had to move quickly. "This fight was worth a lot of money."  
"SO get another fight worth that much."  
"I bet a lot of money Felicity." I gasped glaring at him.  
"How much?" I said standing up walking towards him.  
"All of it." I screamed punching him in the stomach he bent down trying to breathe I forgot for a second he was still hurt.  
"That was my money as well." About a year ago we had made joint accounts my family's money was still hidden away no one knew about it but I had take 10 thousand dollars from that account. I wasn't mad that he took my money I was mad because he beat on himself and didn't even tell me.  
I pushed him back on his ass and started to walk out of the room.  
"Felicity, there's more." I spun back around glaring at him.  
"What could possible be worse then this Jamie you took all the money that I have to bet on a fight you lost so now we have NO MONEY!"  
"To a booker that I went through I bet double of what I had thought I would win, so he's after me for 50 thousand."  
"What?" I stepped away from him leaning against the door. "If you don't pay-"  
"Then he will make me pay."  
"And how will he do that?"  
"You." he whispered.  
"How long have you been doing this?"  
"About a year, I never lost."  
"Were you going to tell me?"  
"No."  
Endflashback  
"The next day I left to get the money because I had it with my family accounts, I told him he had to pay me back in full plus more for being a jerk, I was just about to get in the car when someone pulled in behind me, one thing led to another and I got shot" I lifted my skirt showing the fading scar on my leg. "They were aiming at Jamie but I think the guy was just a kid coming to get the money." Oliver traced the small line with his thumb.  
"I was fine after it but I could never trust Jamie again, he almost got me killed, my brother found out and ended up beating the crap out of Jamie. I still keep in touch we have lunch every few months." Oliver looked at me shocked.  
"Why?"  
"Because he went through a rough time after everything happened, got into drugs started to beat more to win money to pay for the fights and got in deep crap, Tommy helped me out we got him in the a rehab facility and paid of all his debuts, we both promised to help him get his life back if he promised to stay clean 3 years sober and he got married, they met in rehab. They're good for each other, when one feels like slipping they take each other to a meeting."  
"You know if I was you I probably wouldn't have forgiven him EVER." Oliver said.  
I pinched Oliver's arm really hard.  
"That hurt what was that for?"  
"Doesn't matter it's in the past."  
"It still hurts."  
"Ahh yes the past can hurt, but the way I see it" I moved closer to him grabbing his face. "You can either learn from it or run from it." I kissed his lips quickly laughing when I heard his phone ringing, he got it out of his jacket smiling when Thea's face came up.  
"Hi Ollie, bye Ollie, put Felicity on." I laughed hearing it.  
"Hi to you too Speedy."  
"Now I know where she get the name from." He laughed handing me his phone.  
"Hi, can you sing at Verdant tonight my guy canceled and I promised live entertainment." I looked at Oliver with sad eyes.  
"Will we never get our first date." I whispered so only he could hear pulling the phone away from my face so Thea couldn’t.  
"Say yes, I promise when it comes time it will be the best date you ever had."  
"It better be." I put the phone back up.  
"Yeah it's fine I wasn't doing anything tonight anyway."  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you, I'll see you at 8, bye." Then she hung up.  
"She's crazy." I said handing Oliver's phone back.  
He laughed putting it in his jacket's pocket.  
"It runs in the family."  
"Damn straight it does." I started to laugh when I see that look in Oliver's eyes. "NO!" I shook my head moving away from him to the other side of the car, "Don't do it Queen."  
"Do what?" He slowly slid closer across the chair, I felt his hand run up my leg and over my hip bone slowly going up. I bit my lip trying to hold in the laughter… it didn't work, before I knew it I was laughing so hard it hurt but he kept moving it over my body until he decided it was time to actually full on tickle me. I don't know how long it was until he stopped.  
"Still think I'm crazy?" Oliver asked.  
"If I lie and tell you no will you stop?" I almost screamed out when he tickled me again.  
"Still crazy?" I shook my head trying to breathe in, "Have I told you how much I love you today?" I laughed smiling.  
"No, but it's always nice to hear, but you don't have to because I know you love me."  
"I do." As Oliver lend into kiss me the car screeched to a halt I turned looking at Dig when I saw why he stopped.  
"Roy!" I yelled pulling away from Oliver and jumping out of the car, he was sitting on the road. I dropped to my knees next to him he had blood all over him "Roy? Are you okay where are you hurt?" I unzipped his hoody seeing nothing "Roy is this your blood?" I lifted his head gasping when I saw blood running out of his eyes. "Oliver!" I bit back a scream he moved quickly picking Roy up and taking him to the car, he sat him in the back Oliver told me to sit in the front but I shook my head.  
"What's wrong with him? You knew as soon as you seen his face what was wrong." The car sped off.  
"He was injected with the Mirakuru virus." I gasped looking at Roy tipping his head back to look at me. "It's either going to kill him or make him stronger, I need to get him to the Foundry to keep an eye on him."  
"Roy Harper, you listen to my voice, you stay with me. You hear me? Stay here with me." I felt his hand reach out I quickly grabbed a hold of it. "Think of Thea, if you die she will kill you… Even though you will already be dead which we don't want. We need you around Roy, you're the only person that can keep Thea in line." His body started to shake Oliver held him down.  
"He's seizing Diggle drive faster."  
"You love that girl because she loves you." I cried as his body started to shake harder "She needs you more then anything in this world, she has been through too much heartaches in her life to lose you. So you stay with us Roy Harper. FIGHT!" I yelled his shakes started to ease.  
"Keep talking to him Felicity you're helping."  
"Remember that drawing you showed me of Thea, did you ever show her?" I felt his hand squeeze mine I had forgotten he was holding it. "I bet she loved it." I lent closer looking up at Oliver but making sure I covered my mouth, "Bet you got lucky too" I heard a slight laugh making me smile, "You did, didn't you?" I smiled squeezing his hand. "I would high five you if I wasn't so scared that you might die on me."  
I saw a small smile on his face as his eyes start to close, "You better not fall asleep-"  
"No let him sleep Felicity, I will keep an eye on him I promise." I nodded moving in my seat so that Roy could lean against me.  
We were almost at the foundry when I remembered that if we took Roy down there he would know that Oliver is the Arrow.  
"We can't take him to the foundry Oliver." I whispered just in case Roy could hear.  
"Why?"  
"Are you willing to tell him that you're the hood guy that shot him in the leg last night?"  
"No."  
We all quickly came up with a plan that we would get supplies to watch over him for the night at my apartment.  
Once we got back Oliver carried Roy through the back door and into the elevator up to my place to the 6th floor, we set him up in my room attaching him to different machines to keep and eye on his heart rate.  
It was about half seven when Thea called me.  
"Felicity where are you?"  
"At home?" I looked at Oliver confused when Dig walked out of my kitchen holding a HUGE sandwich, damn that boy can eat.  
"You should be here Felicity, remember you said you would sing."  
"I'm coming. Crap" I quickly throw my legs of Oliver's lap jumping up "Unzip me." I asked him he looked at me confused but quickly unzipped me enough that I could do the rest.  
I quickly ran down to my room hearing Dig asking Oliver who was on the phone.  
"It was Thea." I yelled down the hall to them. I walked over to my wardrobe grabbing a dress out and running to the bath room to get changed once I did I realized what dress I had grabbed "Too late now" I quickly ran back into the room seeing Roy trying to mumble something, I stepped closer hearing him say Thea.  
"She's okay Roy she's at the club I'm going to go and see her and look after her for you, okay." I saw his eyes open slightly.  
"Stay with her." He whispered  
"I won't leave without her, okay?"  
"Okay." I saw his eyes close again and he was out.  
I sighed using the cloth next to him and wiped his face of all the sweat.  
I quickly moved grabbing my shoes and running back to the bathroom to do something quick with my hair and a little make up. I grabbed a small bag putting my phone in and money.  
I walked out to the boys heading for the kitchen to have a glass of water when I felt an arm sneak around my waist I smiled leaning into him.  
"Can I help you Mr. Queen"  
"Yeah can you tell my Girl Friend how hot she looks?" I smiled slapping his arm pulling away from him.  
"I can and she thanks you but no grabby hands I have to go."  
"I'm coming with you." He said I shook my head.  
"I need you to stay here and look after Roy."  
"I'm going to stay I don't have any plans tonight so I can look after him."  
"I can't ask you to do that Dig we can't go have fun while you stay here."  
"Felicity it's fine, plus you have so many TV shows and movies that I like that I will just sit here and watch them"  
"Are you sure I feel really bad that you're staying here."  
"Go it's fine I'll call in a favor some day, so you can make it up to me." I smiled walking over to him kissing his cheek "Call me if anything happens, okay?" He nodded.  
"Go have fun. Wow I feel like your dad giving you permission to go out with your boyfriend." Dig turned pointing his finger at Oliver, "You have her home by midnight and no funny business."  
"Trust me 'dad' I didn't ask your permission to go out, I didn't listen when I was a kid what makes you think I would listen now." Dig laughed pushing me towards Oliver.  
"Get out of my house." I laughed.  
"You wish it was your house."  
"I do actually it's a nice house."  
"Well it's mine." I grabbed my bag and car keys "Let's go then Queen, before your little sister kills me."  
We quickly went down stairs and drove to Verdant, when we got there Thea was by the back door tapping her foot and glaring at Oliver and I.  
"Is he why you're late?" I shook my head smiling.  
"No I forgot that this is what we were doing something came up and I got distracted."  
"Fine hurry up and talk to the DJ he said he will find all the instrumentals to what ever song you choose."  
"Any request?" I asked walking backwards talking to her.  
"Yeah Ellie Goulding, Burn" I smiled nodding I looked over at Oliver.  
"What ever you pick I'm sure I'll like it."  
I smiled running up to talk to the DJ Thea and I decided that we were going to start of with the DJ playing songs then I would come up and sing.  
Oliver's POV  
"Felicity you'll be fine people can't boo you cause I'll kick them out, it's my club." She smiled kissing me quickly as Thea started to pull on her arm "I'll be here waiting… holding your purse." She laughed as Thea dragged her on stage.  
As Felicity started singing I felt her phone start to vibrate in her bag I pulled it out seeing a unknown number come up I quickly answered.  
"Felicity Smoak's phone."  
"Hello, who is this?"  
"I'm Oliver, her boyfriend who's this?"  
"I'm Charlie, her older brother, why do you have her phone?" Crap.  
"She left it with me she's on stage singing"  
"You got her to sing?"  
"No, my little sister got her to sing. I'm just here to support her."  
"Guys my little sister is singing again listen, Queen right?"  
"Yeah."  
"Can you put the phone on speaker?" I quickly did what he said you could hear Felicity singing, I kept the phone close to my ear in case he said anything "Didn't I tell you my nerdy little sister can sing? Next time you shouldn't bet money on it."  
"You lied we heard her sing that day in the shower."  
"Wasn't her that girl that was there with her? She was the one in the shower." I heard a few grumbles. "Hey Queen?"  
"Yeah I'm still here." I took him off speaker moving towards the back so I could hear better.  
"So you finally realized you like my sister?"  
"I always knew I liked her I just never acted on it."  
"Well I'm glad you did, my sister deserves to be happy and you make her happy. But if you hurt her I'll kill you."  
"Understood, but I would never hurt her. If I did I would let you kill me. Felicity won't be available for a while, do you want me to get her to call you when she comes off?"  
"Nah, it's cool I'll be back home in a week or two just depends, don't tell her I called, okay?"  
"You know she's going to use her loud voice if she finds out?"  
"Then don't let her find out." He hung up making me shake my head.  
Once Felicity was finished for the night it was about 1 o'clock, she had been singing for 3 hours straight she looked so tired.  
"Let's get you home you look tired."  
"I am." I wrapped my arm around her shoulder telling Bill the bar manager to lock it up when he leave's because he's always the last one to leave. Thea had gone home a little while earlier because she looked too tired.  
As we were walking out to the parking lot Felicity stopped looking to her left I looked and saw Thea's car.  
"I thought she went home?"  
"She did, she probably passed out in her car" we started to walk towards it when I noticed her back on the ground phone smashed everything emptied out of it  
"THEA?" I yelled hoping she was around and near by.  
"THEA?" Felicity screamed running towards her car but she wasn't there, as I looked at her car I saw a note on her window with lipstick.  
"I have your sister you want her back answer your phone 12.35 tomorrow.  
S W"


	9. You're A Hypocrite

Chapter 9

"I have your sister you want her back answer your phone 12.35 tomorrow

SW"

"Oliver." I moved touching his arm, he flinched stepping away from me, I felt hurt but I knew it wasn't my fault. "I'm going to go to the lair and check the cameras see if there is something I can look at that can help us find out where they took Thea." He nodded but didn't turn away from my car.

I started to walk towards the door when I heard his voice, "I should have walked her to her car, I told her I would but she told me to stay with you, you were who she was worried about." I cringed feeling the anger in his voice, it sounded like he blamed me.

"I'm sorry." I turned running down in to the lair, I quickly turned on the footage from the cameras and rewinding it an hour then two hours. Just over the two I saw her walking out of the club, I pushed play turning on the sound.

"Thea Queen?" She turned looking up at the man in front of her, I couldn't get a clear look on his face.

"Who's asking?"

"I'm a friend of Oliver's I need him for something."

"He's inside if you want him." She turned and started to walk towards her car.

"I need him, but I want you." He quickly moved behind her grabbing the back of her head smacking it against the car door.

"NO!" I cried out. I saw her body drop to the ground in a heap, he turned looking up at the cameras smiling then his face clicked into place. I realized where I had seen him before.

"His name's Slade-"

"Wilson." I finished for him, I turned seeing the confused look on his face. "He was there, the day I was with Tommy."

"WHAT?" He was really mad now. "Why the hell didn't you tell me?" He yelled.

I cringed back, "I didn't think it was important."

I stood up slowly so I was standing in front of him. "I didn't know who he was, because you never tell me anything. What am I supposed to do? Ask every person I meet if they were on Lian Yu with you?" Oliver glared and walked over to the training mat.

"HIM, Slade Wilson," He growled. "Is how Roy got injected with the Mirakuru virus. Find my sister." He growled again.

"Yeah while I do that you can find the man I fell in love with cause you aren't him." I turned back to the computer and kept looking through the security cameras trying to see if I could find anything that would lead me to Thea but I couldn't find anything.

I started to look up his name for properties that he may have own but nothing, I could hear Oliver beating the crap out of one of his dummies.  
I flinched when I heard one break. I slowly got up walking over to the mats.

"Oliver?" He didn't say anything just kept hitting a new dummy. "You have to talk to me Oliver, I can't do this unless you talk to me." He still didn't say or do anything.

"Fine." I took off my heels, pulling my dress up enough so that I could run and ran straight forward kicking the dummy making it fly across the room. Oliver looked at me pissed.

"What did you do that for!" He yelled at me.

"Because you won't listen to me! I need to know if there would be another name he would use."

"Shado." He turned walking over to the dummy picking it up and setting it back in it's place slightly pushing me out of the way.

Before I could tell him to grow up, his arrow phone rang. I walked over answering it knowing that the voice over was on.

"Hello?"

"I need your help?"

"Detective Lance now is not a good time-"

"Someone kidnapped my daughter Laurel."

"When?" I ran over to my computers.

"Sara saw someone take Laurel, she said Thea Queen was in the back of the van as well, Sara tried to chase after the van but they hit her."

"Is she okay?"

"She's, she was knocked unconscious, I called an ambulance they're on the way."

"We will do everything we can to save your daughter Detective Lance as well as Thea Queen." I saw Oliver moving towards me.

"I have to call Oliver Queen tell him his sister's been taken if he doesn't already know."

"He knows. I will call you when I know more." I hung up.

"He took laurel, and he hit Sara with his car."

"FUUCK!" I screamed when the glass cabinet holding his suite smashed to little pieces. I slowly stood stepping around the pieces of glass, I grabbed his car keys of the table and headed for the door, I heard him behind me.

"Where are you going?"

"Home. I have to check on Roy and I'm going to use my laptop to look for Laurel and Thea. I can't work with you acting like a total jackass." I opened the door and closed it behind me before he could say anything.

I quickly drove home shaking with sobs that started to rip through my body. As I pulled up to my apartment building I started to feel bad for leaving him there on his own, I shouldn't have left him.

Him breaking things was starting to bring back memories that I didn't want, so I left and now I knew it was a bad idea.

I quickly got out of the car running up the stairs swinging my door open with a bang Dig had his gun pointed at me I seen Roy sitting on the chair across from him.

"Oliver's at Verdant someone took Laurel and… Thea" Dig was up and gone, Roy stood up and started to follow. I quickly stood in front of him.

"Get out of my way." He pushed me back making me go flying into my table by the wall, breaking it and everything on it. I cried out in pain when few bits of glass cut me, my ribs started to hurt instantly from where one of his hands had pushed me.

"Felicity. I'm so sorry' He stepped forward putting his hand out to help me up. I slowly took it standing up. "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to do that." I shook my head.

"It's fine, it's not you, what happened to you tonight changed you in different ways and we can deal with that together, you and me. You don't have to tell anyone, okay? It will be you and me dealing with it." He nodded looking sad. "I need your help. I called a friend of mine and he's going to help Dig and Oliver find the girls, especially Thea."

"What kind of friend? The cops that don't do shit." I saw his eyes go black looking pissed.

"No Roy, the hood. He's going to help them."

"You know him, does Oliver know? Do you know why he shot me?" I shook my head trying to think what I could do to help find Thea then it clicked.

"I will answer all the questions you want when we get Thea back but I need to know, does she still wear the bracelet I gave her?"

"Wait, what?'

"The bracelet, the one I gave her after the whole copycat hood's thing."

"The one you told her may sound stupid but will keep her safe? Fat lot of good that did." I smiled shaking my head.

"Does she wear it or not?"

"Yeah, she may think it sounds stupid but she never takes it off. I think it means a lot to her now." I smiled running to my computer checking the tracker that one of the charms have in it.

"YES!" I threw my fist up laughing for a second. "Found her." I quickly pulled up the satellite view I saw 3 people of the roof, it looked like Thea and Laurel where they're both asleep and what looked like Slade sitting in front of them.

I quickly picked up my phone calling Oliver, he answered on the 3rd ring I started to talk before he could, "I found her." I gave him the address. "With what I could see it's just them 3 but I can't be sure they're on the roof." I hung up and quickly turned to Roy.

"I need you to go to the mansion and tell Moria I know you want to help but you can't, not with this, this is something personal please go there and wait for Oliver and Thea I promise nothing will happen to her."

"You said that before you left!" Roy yelled "YOU told me you would look after her!"

"I didn't think she would LEAVE!" I yelled back. "Blame me Roy, blame me as much as you want. Oliver blames me as well but she will never forgive me if you go after her and something happens to you so please," I begged. "Go to Moria I will call you as soon as I know she's okay."

"Fine but if I don't hear from you in an hour and a half I'm coming after you guys." I nodded pushing him out the door and ran to my room. I quickly changed throwing on a pair of jeans with some flat boots hiding a knife just in case. As I was putting on my jacket I saw something Charlie had given me a long time ago.

I smiled grabbing it and putting it on. I grabbed Charlie's bike keys pulling out my phone, I went to the number I knew of by heart.

"Yeah?"

"I need to call in that favor you both owe me… you still in town?"

"Where?" I gave the address. "Will be there in 20 minutes." I hung up, I ran down the stairs and jumped on the bike and drove straight to the address.

Oliver's POV

"Dig you stay here, when you see Laurel and Thea get them out of here. Don't wait around for me, I will find my own way back." If I make it back. "If something happens tell her I'm sorry and that I love her."

"Who? Thea or Felicity?" I cringed getting out of the car.

"Both." I closed the door and slowly headed inside, I checked making sure there wasn't any traps but there wasn't. I found the stairs to my left and started to run up them 3 at a time, once I got to the top I slowly opened the door pulling up my bow and pointing it straight out in front of me.

"Always a pleasure to see you Oliver." I saw Slade to my right with a gun to Thea's head, she started to wake up.

A few seconds later she realized where she was and what was happening. I could see blood running down her face from what looks like her eyebrow and from her nose.

"Ollie, what are you doing help me please." She turned her head slightly seeing Laurel, "LAUREL!" She screamed.

"SHUT UP!" Slade ripped her head back making her scream out in pain, I stepped forward but stopped when I saw two guys move from around the corner to stand in front of me.

"Take another step and I'll kill her."

"Slade don't do this, she didn't do anything you want me not her."

"Actually I don't want you but I do want you to suffer like I did when I lost someone I loved. So now you choose again." He growled out. "Your little sister or the love of your life."

As I opened my mouth to tell him I wasn't going to choose a door swung open behind me, two gun shots went of making Thea scream as I dropped to ground.

"OLLIE!" I turned ready to shoot when I stopped seeing Felicity standing next to a guy that I had never seen before.

I slowly stood up looking at them both shocked.

"Bella cantante" (Beautiful Singer)

"Stalker."

"I'm not a stalker I was there visiting that day it just happened to be to the right place to find you and your beautiful singing voice plus I had to talk to the beautiful girl on Oliver Queen's best friends grave." The guy holding gun next to her moved to step forward but she grabbed his arm pulling him back.

"Eliot stop, he's going to hurt her." Felicity said I spun around seeing the grip on Thea tighten, I cringed at the look of pain across Thea's face.

"Eliot Spencer." Slade spoke I looked at him confused.

"The one and only."

"Sei abbastanza bravo a parlare italiano non è vero." (You're pretty good at speaking Italian aren't you.)

'Naturalmente" (Of course.)

"Allora lasciate che le ragazze vanno, non hanno nulla a che fare con te." (Then let the girls go, they have nothing to do with you.) Felicity said I kept looking around.

"Ma hanno tutto a che fare con lui, così li ho bisogno di farlo soffrire." (But they have everything to do with him so I need them to make him suffer.)

"What are you talking about I failed Italian." I moved towards Thea but I heard the click of Slade's gun.

"Take another step and I blow of their heads." I froze seeing the scared look in Thea's eyes.

"Farò uno scambio con voi, si lascia andare e si può avere di me." (I'll make a trade with you, you let them go and you can have me.)

"E perchè dovrei farlo vostro il suo assistente, e calcio laterale si significano nulla per lui." (And why would I do that you're his assistant, and a side kick you mean nothing to him.)

"Catch." Felicity throw her phone over my head, I looked at her shocked.

"What the hell is going on what are you doing get out of here Felicity?" She didn't say anything she didn't even look at me.

Felicity's POV

"Catch!" I threw my phone over his head showing him that the picture on the front screen was Oliver and I laughing as Oliver leaned down to kiss me, Thea had used my phone and taken it.

I heard Oliver say something but I chose to ignore him.

"Okay, so you're telling the truth, how did you know I spoke Italian?"

"I hacked the FBI data base and found out you had a son and a wife or ex-wife and she was Italian. They both died a week before you left for the mission that landed you on the island . It's also on your army enrolment fluent in Italian and Portuguese, I don't know how to speak Portuguese."

"Come si può parlare italiano?" (How can you speak Italian?)

"Mio nonno era italiano mia nonna era ebrea lei usa per insegnare a me. " (My grandfather was Italian, my grandmother was Jewish she used to teach me.)

"ll tuo più intelligente di quanto sembri." (Your smatter than you look.)

"Perché pensi che io sia stupida perché io sono una bionda?" (Why you think I'm stupid because I'm a blonde.)

"In realtà sì." (Actually yeah.)

"Mai giudicare un libro dalla sua copertina." (Never judge a book by it's cover.)

"Preso atto. Quindi si è trasferito al suo assistente." (Duly noted. So he moved on to his assistant.) "Why am I not surprised?"

"Probably because its cliché, CEO sleeps with assistant, CEO fires assistant because he got bored and sleeps with new assistant."

"Is that what it is?" Slade asked looking at Oliver rather than me.

"Spero di no." (I hope not)

"No." Oliver said at the same time with me.

"Poiché sei stato onesto e ho un po 'come te io vi commercio per questi due." (Since you're being honest and I kind of like you I will trade you for these two.)

"Deal. Eliot get Laurel and Thea out of here now." He quickly ran over lifting Laurel onto his shoulder, Slade helped Thea up pushing her towards Eliot.

I saw Oliver step forward when she stumbled forward, "Don't move Queen, I can still shoot her" Slade said I saw him point to his two guys on the side of me.

"Ollie, what's going on please god help me. Felicity!" Thea cried when I felt two sets of arms grab me, Eliot pushed her out the door.

"No!" Oliver yelled moving towards us, till I felt a knife at my throat.

"I'll kill her, I'll slit her throat and snap her neck like a twig."

"What did you promise him?" Oliver said turning back to me the guys started to drag me towards Slade.

"A love for a love." Slade called.

I saw the blood drain from Oliver's face as his eyes darkened he dropped to the ground on his knees.

"I chose this, it isn't your fault." The two guys dropped me to the ground I quickly stood up putting my feet at shoulder width apart staring right at Slade.

"The girl you blame Oliver for killing what's her name?"

"Shado." He said glaring at me.

"How do you think she would feel if she knew this is the way you're making people remember her, as the reason a brother lost a sister, a good man lost someone he loved. Do you think she would thank you for it?"

"YOU DIDN'T KNOW HER!" He yelled at me putting the gun in my face I stepped closer to it swallowing the bile rising up in my throat.

"Of course I didn't know her, and I'm not standing here and saying that I do know her, but I'm standing here asking you. Would she approve of killing women, because you blame Oliver for killing her. If it was the other way around and that man that killed her made you chose between Sara and Shado who would you have saved?"

"I would have sacrificed my self."

"I tried to do that but he wouldn't let me, he made me chose." Oliver spoke up.

"So choose Slade." I said stepping closer to him "Shado or Sara, the women you love or the women who tried to save you."

"Shado." he sobbed, his grip on the gun loosened I quickly took the chance lifting my leg and kicking it out of his hand taking a step back.

"Then how can you blame Oliver for the death of someone he tried to sacrifice himself for when you choose to let a women die, who didn't deserve it. Why do you get to decided who lives and who dies? I say everyone has a second chance and Oliver is taking that and he's making this place better but you," I crouched down in front of him. "You are turning this place into something evil injecting people with something that can kill."

"I didn't kill anyone." He growled.

"You might not be but who ever you're getting to inject those people the man in the skull mask is and those people don't deserve to die, my friend you injected doesn't deserve it. He's a good person who is trying to help the Glades."

"The Glades can't be saved."

"Yes it can, it's not a bad place. I've been in the Glade almost every night for the last year and I'm still here standing, there are good people in the Glades good people that don't deserve you damning them all."

"It deserves to die, just like Moria Queen and Malcom Meryln where planning on doing."

"That is bullshit!" I yelled in his face. He stood up and I stood with him. "MELCOM MERYLNS PLAN WENT SO SWIMMINGLY THAT HE KILLED HIS OWN SON…" I took a deep breath in "The earth quake killed him… my BEST FRIEND Oliver's best friend. Tommy was a good man." I felt tears started to roll down my face. "He sacrificed himself to save someone he loved, what did you do for the one you loved? You got revenge and killed the guy that killed Shado. Oliver didn't kill her, that man did so why are you coming after him?"

"Because he still chose to save Sara."

"AND YOU STILL CHOSE TO SAVE SHADO!" I screamed in his face I didn't know where this was coming from.

"Felicity." I heard Oliver whimper behind me, I stepped back out of Slade's reach and turned slightly seeing Oliver's face, he looked like he was crumbling.

I saw a red dot flash on Slade's chest for a second..

I knew she was there watching.

"Oliver?" I turned back to Slade.

"Please run Felicity." I could hear the begging in his voice.

"I love you, now drop." I saw Slade pull out another gun as I pulled mine out.

I heard 4 shots go out as I flinched back falling to the ground with a thud.

"FELICITY!" Oliver's scared voice screamed out.


	10. 3 Weeks Of Hell!

Thanks as always to my amazing Beta sassyklaroliner. i love you for telling me when to fix things your the best.

Chapter 10

"Oliver." I turned back to Slade.

"Please run Felicity." I could hear the begging in his voice.

"I love you, now drop." I saw Slade pull out another gun as I pulled mine out.

I heard 4 shots go out as I flinched back falling to the ground with a thud.

"FELICITY!" Oliver's scared voice screamed out.

Oliver crawled over to me lifting me into his arms.

"No Felicity, please, no."

"It's okay." I whispered gasping in for air.

"Felicity stay with me, you'll be okay."

"I love you."

3 weeks later, Oliver's POV

It's been 3 weeks since Slade's death.

3 weeks since he kidnapped Laurel and Thea.

3 weeks since Laurel found out Sara's still alive.

It's been 3 weeks since I saw Felicity, since I got to hold her, since I heard her ramble, since I saw her gorgeous blue eyes, her beautiful smile.

"FUCK!" I screamed hitting the training dummy in front of me, I dropped down next to it grabbing my phone out of my pocket, playing the voice message Felicity left for me right before she saved Thea and Laurel.

"Hi Oliver, if you're hearing this, it means something had happened to me. Right now I feel like I'm leaving again but this time I'm not coming back . But I'm not saying good bye." I could hear her crying, "This is me telling you I will see you soon and that I love you. I love you more than you can imagine and if I could I would be with you forever, I know you're wondering why I did what ever this is I'm about to do and I don't have an answer for you apart from I will do anything to make sure you're safe and so is Thea. You are the two people that can't lose one another because you're a huge part of each other's life. I will not apologize for what I'm about to do so don't expect me to but I will tell you I'm sorry for causing you so much pain. I'm sorry that Thea got taken because you wanted to make sure I was okay, I'm sorry that I walked out on you tonight when I knew you needed me to be there, just to be there. Please, don't feel guilty. My death is not on you. I know you would've done everything to save me but this one is on me and me alone. I will always love you and I will always remember the night you held me while I cried onto your 200 dollar shirt and kept telling me that you love me and will always be there for me. Now I'm telling you I will always be there for you, even if I'm not there, I'm still there. I love you."

The phone beeped signaling the end of the message.

I started to think about the night Felicity was talking about.

Flashback Felicity POV

My day started out like crap and I knew it was going to keep getting worse

I woke up early with only 3 hours sleep but I got up early because Oliver asked me to.

He told me he would be picking me up at 7 but never showed up so I had to go back up 6 flights of stairs because the elevator was broken. I grabbed my car keys and went back to my car grabbing my flats as I did I couldn't drive bare foot and I couldn't really drive in heels.

Once I got to QC, Oliver didn't even remember that he was meant to pick me because he asked me why I was so late.

Then I booked lunch for us like he asked me to yesterday and then half way through his meeting with Isabel he told me to book reservations for him and her for lunch so I left the plans and changed the name and had lunch with Thea.

I ended up walking all 24 flights of stairs because I didn't want to be in an elevator with them. Stupid I know.

I had lunch with Roy and Thea at big Belly Burger which brightened up my day because after lunch they walked me back to QC and we passed a woman singing, she was asking if anyone would like to sing with her. Thea pushed me forward.

"This is Felicity she would love to sing with you."

"Thea." I growled.

"Sing damn it, you're made for it." I sighed moving towards her.

"Do you mind?" I pointed at her guitar.

"Not at all." She handed it over to me.

"So you know a song called I want something that I want?"

"Yeah, play away." I smiled and started to play.

The woman started of "I'm the girl with the best intentions

Something I should probably mention." I smiled joining in.

"I like to get just what I paid for

Though I pay and I get and I pay and I want some more, more, more

And I want something that I want

Something I tell myself I need

Something that I want

I need everything I see

I'm a girl who's got a notion

I'm gonna show you my magic potion

I could shop till I drop right to the floor." I smiled looking straight at Thea, she was recording with her phone I scrunched my nose up at her.

"And I get right up and I want some more, more, more

And I want something that I want

Something I tell myself I need

Something that I want

I need everything I see (Everything I see)

Woah-woah-woah

And I want something that I want

Something I tell myself I need

Something that I want

I need everything I see

See (Something I want)

Something I tell myself I need (need)

Something I want (yeah)

I need everything I see." I smiled handing the guitar back, everyone started clapping putting money in her guitar bag. She was reaching into give me money but I shook my head.

"You keep it." I handed her my card. "I know someone who would love to hear your voice call me sometime and I'll let them know." She smiled hugging me.

"Thank you." I said to Thea, "I really needed that today."

"I know." I smiled.

"You have a really pretty voice." Roy said shyly.

"Thanks Roy."

We continued to walk back to QC as we got there we saw Oliver with his hand on Isabel's back guiding her inside.

"Ollie," Thea called over, he spun around smiling at his sister. He said something to Isabel and she kept walking as he turned around and walked towards us.

"You missed our walk we got to hear Felicity play the guitar and sing." Oliver turned looking at me shocked. Thea pulled out her phone and clicked on it.

"I have to go up, I'll see you in there." I turned hugging Thea and punching Roy's arm, I smile when his face lit up.

As I was walking away I heard Thea's voice.

"This is what you miss out on when you forget you had lunch plans with your girl friend." You could hear me start to sing.

Once I sat down at my chair Oliver followed a few minutes later walking straight to his office not saying anything, I could see that he knew something was wrong. His tie was pulled away from around his neck and he looked tired.

I started to feel bad about ignoring him.

I got up and made him a herbal tea, one of his favorites. As I put it on his desk I noticed that his face was crunched up in pain.

"Are you okay?" He turned looking at me.

"I'm fine." I could see the lie on his face.

I moved around the table grabbing his tie and pulling it over his head, smiling when the pain in his face started to fade. I moved around pulling his jacket and rolled up his sleeves and undoing the top button his shirt.

"Oliver needs to come out of the Oliver Queen CEO persona, he looks like he's drowning." He smiled slightly. "You don't have any more meetings today relax a bit." His hand came up towards my hip but I quickly moved acting like I was about to fix something up.

"I have to head out early I told you I have an appointment at 3 today, I couldn't change it."

"Ah yeah I remember, do you want me to come with you?" I shook my head smiling.

"I'll be fine the doctor just wants to check up on my hand."

"Okay well you can take the rest of the day of no need for you to be here now."

"Are you sure I will only be an hour?"

"Yeah go it's fine, I'll see you later." He grabbed his tea smiling at me.

I turned and walked away. I grabbed my bag and shut down the computers, as I started to walk away my desk phone rang. I was going to keep walking but I turned around and answered it.

"Oliver Queen's officer, Felicity Smoak speaking how can I help you?"

"Miss Smoak, it's doctor Wicks." I smiled.

"Hi Doctor, I'm just leaving to get to the appointment."

"Ah yes that's why I'm calling you, I have to cancel. A poor kid got into a boating accident and cut his hand clean so I'm leaving for surgery now maybe this time next week?"

"Of course, whenever is good for you. I just wanted to check on a few things."

"Sure, of course I understand. I will get my receptionist to book the appointment and give you a call tomorrow to confirm."

"Sounds good, thank you for the call."

"Anything for my best patient, have a nice night Miss Smoak."

"You too, doctor." I hung up and left. I still got the rest of the day off, might as well go home and get a nap in before I get to the Verdant.

5 Hours Later

I groaned turning to the side when I heard banging on my front door.

"Go away." I mumbled trying to go back to sleep but the banging got louder.

I groaned getting up of my couch and walked to my door.

I looked through the peep-hole seeing Oliver standing there, "Fudge it."

"Let me in Felicity I know you're in there." I rolled my eyes opening the door but leaving the latch on.

"What?" I asked sounding normal.

"Open the door." He said sounding mad.

"It's open Oliver, talk" He stood there crossing his arms and glaring at me. "Fine." I sighed closing the door and undoing the latch then opened it again. I turned away from him and moved back to my couch. "Felicity where the hell have you been, we need to you for Arrow business." He stood in front of me now voice raised arms crossed. I sat down ignoring him.

"FELICITY!"

Oh how dare he yell at me. I jumped up pushing him as hard as I could, he stumbled back a few steps not expecting me to do it but recovered quickly.

"You don't get to be mad, you don't get to yell at me. Get out of my house!" I screamed in his face.

"Why don't I get to be mad you didn't show up tonight, you were here sleeping!"

"And why would that be Oliver?" He looked at me confused. "You know what, I'm going to talk and you're going to listen." I used my loud voice, "I was up till 3 o'clock this morning finishing up the work you needed done for your meeting with Isabel today, which is fine because you said you would pick me up and take me to work so that we could go over it on the way and I wouldn't have to drive in. Imagine my surprise when you didn't show up and I had to walk up 6 flights of stairs to get my car keys that I had left behind. Then I was surprised again when you didn't even remember when I got there, what made it worse was that I was okay with it because I knew that you were going to take me for lunch today as a thank you for everything I've been doing to help you with QC but you ended up having lunch with Isabel under OUR reservations, then Thea reminded you of those reservations when we all got back and you didn't even have the decency to apologize about it.

Then I come home and I fall down the stairs because I'm so tired I missed a step and I couldn't move because it hurt so much and when I called you to just talk to, to calm me down enough to get up and walk you ignored my call 3 TIMES!" I screamed ."Once I got up here all I wanted was to talk to Tommy the one person that gets me better than anyone, then it all came flashing back how you left me under Verdant while it collapsed around me, you ignored me, you always forget about me you know why, oh that's right I'm just the IT girl. Do you know what makes this way worse you finally remember I'm here when you need me to do something for you!"

"Are you done, can I speak?" I glared at him but waved my hand showing to go for it. "I'm sorry about the night of the undertaking, I was scared and hearing your voice made me feel better and I didn't want to feel better. I'm sorry you miss Tommy but I miss him too, not a day goes by that I don't wish I could talk to him about how amazing you are and how much I love you and I can't live without you." I felt tear spring to my eyes, "I love you Felicity, I do and it scares the crap out of me because I'm scared you're going to get hurt.

I didn't come here to yell at you I came here because I was worried about you , I thought something had happened, your phone was going straight to voice mail, I came here expecting the worse but you were asleep and it was like something inside me snapped, I snapped. I'm so sorry that I forgot about picking you up and taking you for lunch, all I could think about was making sure the meeting with Isabel went right. Everything else just kind of vanished from my mind." I sighed nodding, "Please don't be mad at me anymore."

"I'm not mad at you Oliver."

"I'm mad at my self because I'm acting like a brat, the stuff with the night of the undertaking. I got over that it hurt me, I almost died but a lot of people died that night.… 503 people died and I just got hurt, my best friend died protecting someone he loved. I'm standing here like what happened to me was the worst thing that happened, it's not your fault it was never Diggle's fault." I started to sob uncontrollable Oliver quickly moved wrapping his arms around me. "I have to get this out." I pulled back at looking at Oliver. "The undertaking was never your fault and it wasn't mine either, we didn't fail the city. Malcom Merlyn's failed this city."

The rest of the night Oliver held me while I cried the tears that I didn't even know I had held back because tonight was the first night that I really cried. He held me till I stopped, his suite shirt soaked with my tears but he didn't care. He told me how much he loved me and how much he wished he could bring Tommy back for both us, we moved to my room and laid on the bed the rest of the night talking about times with Tommy.

End flashback I know it's in Felicity POV I just found it better to write her POV for that part.

I promised I would be there for her but I couldn't even keep my promise I never could to anyone.

I looked around seeing that I didn't have any more bottles of beer or wine, nothing.

"I need the hard stuff." I said to my self and ran up stairs.

As I was grabbing a bottle I heard Thea walking down the stairs.  
"Ollie," I sighed and turned away from her, I hadn't spoken to her since she found out I was the hood.

"She got out a few day's ago." I froze listening, "The doctors said she will make a full recovery she will have a scar but it's not big."

I started to flashback to that night.

Flashback

"Because he still chose to save Sara." Slade yelled to Felicity.

"AND YOU STILL CHOSE TO SAVE SHADO!" She screamed in his face, I flinched when I saw him stand up as she did.

"Felicity." I heard my own voice and it didn't even sound like me. My world was crumbling right here in front of me.

"Oliver?" Felicity turned looking at me.

"Please run Felicity." I begged but she didn't budge.

"I love you, now drop." I saw Slade pull out a gun instead of getting up I dropped like she said.

I heard 4 shots go out as I flinched back falling to the ground with a thud.

"FELICITY!" I screamed jumping up and running to her "God Felicity what did you do" I lifted her up not even thinking and ran as fast as I could down the stairs I almost tripped as I got to the bottom till I felt two hands grab me I was ready to turn around and kick who ever it was till I seen Roy standing there

"What are you doing here?" I growled out.

"She told me to go to the mansion but I couldn't leave Thea."

"She's gone."

"I know. I have Thea's car, Felicity's bike is over there. Take it and change and I will take her to the hospital."

"No I will take her."

"Mr Queen-"

"His name's Oliver." I looked down seeing Felicity looking up at me, "Let him take me Ol-" She coughed a few times spitting out blood all over her shirt.

"Shit." I turned to Roy lifting her into his arms. "I trust you Roy if she-"

"I'll look after I will never hurt her she's like my sister… I will treat her as well as you would Thea." I nodded and watched him leave with Felicity.

I quickly got on her bike and drove back to the foundry to change.

As I pulled out of the suite I choked at the blood that was all over my hands and chest.

I ran to the bathroom and quickly scrubbed my hands. After what felt like hours but really was only minutes.

I quickly dropped everything. My heart sank when I thought about all the things that could have happened to my Felicity. Did she make it? Is she okay?

I knew with the life that I lead that there would be a chance that Felicity would get hurt. No matter how many times I told myself and everyone that I knew, that I could protect her. But I couldn't, not from this.

"I'm sorry, sir, we can't give out that information."

My fists banged against the desk. "I'm her boyfriend. Now WHERE IS SHE?"

"Oh, Oliver Queen of course. Mr. Harper told me to let you up when you get here, she's in surgery at the moment but all her friends are in the waiting area on the 3rd floor."

"Thank you." I ran towards the stairs as I barged through the door, I could hear Thea screaming. I spun around and saw her to my left, trying to push away the nurse.

"I SAID DON'T TOUCH ME YOU CRAZY BITCH!"

"Thea, babe, calm down." Thea turned slapping Roy's hands away.

"I want Ollie so no one touches me, till I see my BROTHER!" She screamed.

I quickly moved over there.

"Speedy, let the nurse help you." Thea's head spun around looking at me.

"Ollie." She choked back a sob as she ran at me jumping into my arms, I took a step back catching her.

"Thea, I'm so sorry." I whispered holding onto her as tight as I could without hurting her.

"It's okay, I'm okay." I held onto her tightly before I saw a nurse move towards us.

"Go, get looked at and take Roy with you."

"What about Felicity?" I cringed closing my eyes for a second.

"I'll go find out what's going on and I'll let you know."

"Okay." Thea kissed my cheek and turned to the nurse, "You better have some good drugs lady." I smiled slightly and turned seeing Diggle talking to a doctor, I quickly ran over to him.

"What's wrong with Felicity, is she okay?"

"I'm sorry who are you?" The doctor asked.

"I'm Oliver Queen, Felicity Smoak's boyfriend."

"Hello, Mr. Queen. Felicity is fine she is being taken to the recovery room, the surgery was kick and painless for her. She had a bullet proof vest on." I looked at Dig shocked.

"I didn't give it to her."

"It was made for her body, it fits perfectly to her curves. It looks like a military Grade Vest it also had U.S Marine Corp's on it. The bullet did go right through the vest, it was probably close range. It lodged into her ribs breaking them in half completely, we checked for fragments of the bone but there wasn't any. We will be keeping her for a good week or two."

"Why?" I asked "You said she was fine."

"She is, Mr. Queen but we checked her file and she has a high infection rate from the last surgery she had."

"What surgery?"

"The one on her arm after the… earth quake, her arm got infected a little she was in hospital for 3 weeks constantly being checked for infection."

"But she will be okay?"

"There is nothing there to say she wouldn't be okay we just have to keep a eye on her."

End flashback

After the doctor left I left and I didn't go back.

"She was asking about you. Roy's been staying with her when Mr Diggle isn't. She's gotten real close with Roy. If you look at them long enough they kind of seem like brother and sister. Her friend Elliot is still around he's staying in a hotel a few blocks from her." I kept facing the wall not looking at her.

"DAMN IT OLIVER QUEEN!" She screamed. "I am so sick and tired of your stupid crap, would you look at me? I knew you were the hood before that night." She screamed I spun around looking at her shocked.

"I'm not stupid Ollie." She pulled out the arrow head I gave her. "I know this isn't fake from some stupid shop I had it tested, that night confirmed it for me." She stepped down the stairs till she was standing in front of me, she yanked the bottle out of my hand throwing it over her shoulder I saw it smash but I kept looking at her.

"Stop drinking your way into an early grave, Felicity did something to help you. She sacrificed her self to protect me and Laurel, the people you…" She jabbed her finger into my chest. "Love. If you don't go talk to her in the next 24 hours, I will disown you as my brother and adopt her and when people ask where's my brother I'll tell them I don't have a brother but I have a sister now and she's not a coward." Thea turned away from me and started to walk up the stairs. "She's at home, Roy is with her while her friend gets her some food."

I grabbed my keys from my pocket and ran to my bike.

I didn't know what I was going to do when I got there if I was going to see her, talk to her or watch her from a distance.

Once I got to her apartment building I took my helmet of turning the bike of. As it became silent I heard her voice.

She was singing.

"There's something about this one he got me

Doesn't even know what he does to me

Something about his one he gives be

Butterfly's, Butterfly's

Maybe it's the way he sees through me

Maybe it's the rush that he gives to me

What ever it is I'm hooked and I want more" I climbed her fire escape hearing her voice getting louder

"It's the sun, It's the sand

It's the thrill of holding hands-" She stopped sing looking up at me I opened my mouth to say something but she started to play again, it was different though.

"It's been a long time coming since I've seen your face

I've been everywhere and back trying to replace

Everything that I've had till my feet went numb

Praying like a fool that's been on the run

Heart still beating but it's not working

It's like a million dollar phone that you just can't ring

I reach out trying to love but I feel nothing

Yeah, my heart is numb

But with you

I feel again

Yeah with you

I can feel again

Yeah

I'm feeling better since you know me

I was a lonely soul but that's the old me

It's been a long time coming since I've seen your face

And I've never went back trying to replace everything that I broke till my feet went numb

Praying like a fool that just shot a gun

Heart still beating but it's not working

It's like a hundred thousand voices that just can't sing

I reach out trying to love but I feel nothing

Oh my heart is numb

But with you

I feel again

And with you

I can feel again

But with you

(I'm feeling better since you know me)

I feel again

(I was a lonely soul but that's the old me)

Yeah with you

(I'm feeling better since you know me)

I can feel again

(I was a lonely soul)

I'm feeling better since you know me

I was a lonely soul but that's the old me

A little wiser now but you show me

Yeah, I feel again

Feel again..."

I stood up moving closer to her, before I could even say anything I felt her hand come screaming across my face.

She slapped me.


End file.
